Promises
by NeutralAngel
Summary: Being challanged out of no where is fine, but when their lives are threatened and Kai's past dangled into the mix, why should Tyson they refuse the challange? Easy because losing means losing their blades as well as their lives. language. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

REPOST!

What happens when a new group of beybladers shows up and, challenges certain

people to a beyblade match? The prize is Kia's to take if he can beat their top player.

The Plan

The cloaked figures walked along in the dark and dim hall way. None of them really knew where they were going, but they knew they all had to go to the center of the structure. Each figure had a past better forgotten than remembered. No one really knew of their existence and they didn't want to confirm anyones beliefs about them.

One of the cloaked figures looked up at the ceiling and decided to address another figure. Not by name though, because they all knew who was who.

"Hey anyone know where we're going?"

"Dunno Ace never told us. All Ace said was to get our blades and go."

"So we all could be going to our impending doom!?"

"Uh…yeah sure lets go with that."

"But I don't want to die!"

While this one was panicking another walked up behind them all. This one was different even when cloaked. You could tell that this was the leader of the group, just by the way it walked. There was also an aurora of respect surrounding it. This figure commanded the very attention of the others. The figure simply walked up behind the whinny one and stood next to the panic stricken one.

"Calm down kido, you're not going to die I can promise you at least that much."

The other cloaked figure, the one that was whining jumped up and turned towards their leader and waved gingerly at their leader.

"Ah...hi Ace. You look..."

"Yeah? What do I look like, Kikki?" He simply stared at the girl and waited for an answer. Hey you couldn't blame the guy, she did just insult him...sort of.

"You look like a dementor, except smaller and you're wearing brown and you're not as skinny." By now she was shuffling in place, trying to decided if she should have just kept silent. There was a very long pause before Ace barked out a laugh. It was cold and devoided of good humor.

"Good cause these are our disguises."

Kikki's eyes just bulged at the idea. She looked like she had just heard the worst news in the world. "WHAT! I'm going to look like that! But I can't! Why would you want to cover us all up?! Isn't the point for this thing going on, so that WE can jog the peoples memories again?! I f we cover up how are they supposed to know who we are?!"

Ace just shrugs off some of her questions and goes to a different point. "Unless YOU have a better plan no complaining. If we can make them remember us by our actions that means that they will know who you are. That way only they know and not the whole world. If our enemies find out that we're still alive guess what's going to happen."

The girl scowls, but nods her head. "Of course I do! I just haven't thought of a better plan yet."

Their leader just shakes his head and starts to walk away from them. There was no other plan, but his and it had to work or else Kai was in big trouble. If this plan failed his father was going to die. But before he walked to far a way from the group he turned his head back and looked at Kikki. "Then no complaining for the time being then, Okay?"

She said in a peeved tone. "Yeah sure whatever. Why are WE doing this?"

Ace just lifted an eyebrow, not like they could see it, but they could feel the gesture. "I made a promise to a friend and I won't forget it, you should know Kikki. The plan is to get your pupils to come to the tournament, but they can't know that it's you. The best part is that some of them may have forgotten who you are. So I'll see you at the tournament in a week. During that time piss them off as much as possible and make sure they ALL come, no lagers."

Kikkiwas practically jumping for joy. She hadn't seen her "pupil" for so long and they had had so many games and memories to re-live. She was all up for the idea now.

He started to walk again, but decided to give them a warning. "Don't do anything to obvious though. Time to go cause some chaos. Well see you guys in a month. Remember come back for the tournament."

--

A girl with brown hair looked at the black haired boy. She was royally pissed off and he didn't see why she was always mad at her. "Seems like you're always going to be late Tyson."

He just sat down and gave her the evil glare "Yeah…yeah pipe down Hillary."

A boy with black hair and tiger like eyes sits off to the side and sighs. "It's only the morning and they're already at it." Of course those two always fought with one another, but sometimes you just couldn't ignore them. He looked around and noticed that their team capiton wasn't with them. "Hey, do you know where Kai is?"

The blonde haired boy just shakes his head and decided to answer instead. "Don't know. H...he probably just went to train some where quieter. Your guess is as good as mine Ray."

Ray lefts his arms and crosses them over his chest. "Hmm, I guess so. It seems that some one got him really riled up last night." Max looks at his friend with questioning eyes. "Who could have done it; I mean come on Kai is pretty hard to get upset. Or so I think. Maybe not." Neither of them were going to try and pry him open if he ever came back, but they might just do it to divert themselves from the squabbling couple.b All of a sudden Tyson was next to them.

"That would only explain a little of it. Hey look its Ray!"

The other boys head pulses from Tysons stupidity. Good thing he was hard to upset as well. But today he just had too many questions that he wanted answered. "I've been here the whole time."

"No way!" It seemed like Tyson was geniuanly shocked to know this.

Sometimes Tyson made his team mates question his sanity. Most times they just ignored him. Just then Ray thought of a possible answer as into why Kai was missing. "It could be some one from his past coming to challenge him or a joke that went wrong." Just then he looked over to Tyson.

"Or maybe he has a girlfriend!"

Hillary didn't like that idea, so she tried to deny it. "What! Are you crazy Tyson? It is possible. These are usually the first signs of many until he gets a girl pregnant and then he'll tell us. His last chance of hope and forgiveness is his friends." She said with a sigh.

2 hours later

Kai walks through the doors and sits on the floor looking like his regular self. Which would be pissed at the world and of course Tyson just has to be the first person to talk to him.

"Hey Kai were have you been?"

He just grunts in response to Tyson. When had he ever told Tyson what he did and why did Tyson care now? He sighs to himself because Tyson was going to ask another question if he didn't give him a better answer.

"It's none of your businesses."

The rest of the team was just as curious, so they ventured forth as well. Ray decided to go first, but catiously.

"But all we want to do is find out what's bothering you."

All these questions were starting to piss Kai off, but better to get it over with now cause later it would only get worse and Kai definately didn't want to give them time to think of more questions. "Then why don't you go ask the others."

This puzzled his whole team. Now everybody was confused and Kai would only have to answer more questions. While everyone else was thinking of the answer or possible answer Tyson wanted Kai's answer.

"What others?"

Kai looked at them all with disbelief. _How could they have not heard?_ "Brooklyn, Miguel, Mystel, Ozuma, Robert, and Tala. They were all attacked and their blades got stolen. Tala was almost killed."

Tyson: Why? What happened to them?

Kai: Each of us went up against a person. None of us know if they're a boy or a girl. So don't ask. It seemed that they knew our every move, but we didn't know theirs.

Tyson: How's that possible?

Grandpa: Hey little dude we got some visitors, he said that he's here for Kai. (Everybody rushes to the front)

Tyson: Who the heck is that?

There stood a hooded figure. His cloak was brown and hide his form completely, not showing wether he was a boy or girl. "Yo, so have you been training Kai"?

Kai stepped out and closer to the figure. "Why is it any of your business?"

The figure threw back his head and laughed a creepy and cold laugh. "Hahaha it seems that you've forgotten me Kai. It's okay though because I can give you your memories then. I can also keep my promise to you."

Out of nowhere the stranger pulls out a blade and ripe cord and launches the thing at Kai. "I challenge you to a beyblade battle, Kai will you accept? Or are you still afraid? I'll give you a week to decide."

Without warning the stranger was gone.

Mystery Girl

Everyone was sleeping in peace, when all of a sudden. **BOOM! **The noise was loud enough to startle Tyson awake.

"Ahhhhh, what the hell was that?"

Ray sits up and rubs his eye. He yawns and wonders why he himself is awake. "It was probably just you farting Tyson."

Offened Tyson tryed to reclaim some dignity. "I don't fart that loud! I have silent, but deadly ones." When Ray looked at him with death in his eyes Tyson thought better of his joke. "Hahahahahaha, just joking!"

By this time Ray, Max, and Kenny were awake. All in unision they all said " Sure." Kenny looked out towards the way the noise had come from. "Any ways what was that noise?"

Ray: It's probably just Kai training.

Tyson: What! If Kai thinks that he can train without me he's crazy.

Kai's POV

Who the hell was that? I feel like I should know him. It makes me so mad to know that he knows about MY past. This is bad because he could tell lies about me and I would have no way of proving it wrong. He could also blackmail me! What the fucking hell am I going to do? Ripping his ripe cord even harder Kai's blade went flying into the wall.

CRACK! OH SHIT!

(In Russia)

Boom! "TALA! You know you shouldn't be up. So why are you?" A very angry Tala turned to see the mystery person. The very same person who had put him in this condition in the first place. "Do you really want to die? No not at the moment, especially by my own pupil." "What do you mean pupil? I have trained no one for as long as I know."

"Huh…..sure you did. Are you realllllllllly sure that you don't remember me?" Tala flatly repleis "Yes."

"Okay, then I challenge you to another bey battle! But if you lose I get to have your blade Wyborg, got it?"

"What if I win?"

"Then you get to know who I am. I'll also give you an extra special prize."

Kai's POV

Thinking inside his head

_Damit! I lost control of my temper. Now I have to fix the wall. This is bull CRAP! This is __perfect there's a full moon out too. **No really genius thanks for pointing out the obvious.** I __should have seen that one coming. **Yeah you really should of.** Wait…. Who the heck am I __talking to? **Turn to your right, now to your left, now look behind you SMAK.** Ah holy shit! __That would have hurt like hell if this was real. **Serves you right for breaking this wall I **__**mean come on it didn't do anything to you.** **So. Seems you haven't changed one bit Kai.** _Looks up to find a girl standing in front of him (not Hilary). Before he could say anything she was running off in the complete different direction.

"HEY, WAIT. COME BACK HERE!" She jumps off a ledge. Holy shit! Runs to find that there is no body there._ How? What? Where? Ah forget it I'm just seeing things now._ Too much stress Kai, too much stress.

Missing

Tyson: Ahhhhh! Where's my blade!

Ray: Claim down Tyson! Don't forget we're all missing our blades too.

Grandpa: Hey what's happening little dude? Lose something?

Tyson: Yes grandpa, WE all lost our blades and Kai's nowhere to be seen! Maybe he took them.

Ray: Why would he take them he has no use for them?

Tyson: Are we even sure that he's on our side because he has been on other people's team before just so that he could spite us.

Hillary: or you to say for sure Tyson.

Kenny: Dizzy and I am trying to figure it out as well, but this person had to have had a lot of skill to take them from us. Either that or they could have taken your blades last night because I was a wake the whole time. All I had heard was Kai yelling after someone.

Max: Maybe he went to go catch the person.

Tyson: No way, Kai wouldn't just run off like that.

Ray: Unless that person did something to him. (Door slides open)

Tyson: Hey it's the great Kai. Let's all go and hail to our great king of thieves!

Hn was all Kai had to say to them to make them understand that he was robbed too. Tyson sat back down on the floor as he contemplated who could've taken their blades.

Tyson: Oh, this is great! Just, great because the tournament is in 4 days. Without our blades we can't train. (Door opens again) Mr. Dickenson enters.

Mr. D: Hello boys I came here to tell you about the new tournament.

Kai: We already know.

Mr. D: How, I haven't even announced it to anyone. Hmmm this is troubling. So what happened here? This place is a wreck!

Tyson: Well some one stole our blades. We can't find them anywhere and we were challenged to a bey battle! What are we going to do! It's not fair that this happened!

Mr. D: Well how did the person look like?

Tyson: Kai's the only person who saw them steal the blades. He turns towards Kai. So Kai how did they look like?

Kai: Well first thing of all they means only one person, who was a girl. She seemed familiar to me. She had silver eyes, long black hair, and she was in very good shape.

Tyson: Well seems like Kai has been checking out this girl.

Kai: What?(Flames of doom!) Do you really want to die?

Tyson quickly backed up to the furthest wall from Kai. "No. I want to live. PLEASE! Don't kill me!"

Kai; Then shut up!

Mr. D: That description sounds familiar Kai.

Kai: What?

Mr. D: Yes, Kenny can I borrow your laptop?

Kenny: Sure.

10 minutes later

Here it is! Everyone rushes to computer except Tyson 'cause he's a sleep. I'm not sure, but this person named….

Phantom Ace

Mr. D: This person named Ace died 7 years ago. She has never appeared to anyone and she was only 9 when she died. How is it possible that you saw her Kai?

Tyson: Maybe Kai saw a ghost

Kai: Not possible Tyson because she…..

Tyson: She what Kai?

Kai: I don't know how to explain it she just seemed so solid.

Tyson: Hahahahaha SOLID, like the saying.

Mr. D: Kai are you sure that you weren't dreaming?

Kai: Yes I'm sure because I stubbed my toe on the way here. It can't be possible that she died.

Mr. D: Then try to get a better look at her next time.

Kai: What?

Mr. D: She has only appeared to you, so it only makes sense that she visits you again. But why would she come in the first place. Some people say that if you see a ghost.

Kai: But she wasn't because she looked to be about 16 years old.

Kenny: That's not possible Kai. The Russian press said that there were two children there, but not one of them lived. They never did find the body's of those children.

Kai: It's a very touching story, but I'm telling you she was real.

Tyson: Enough! While we're sitting here arguing if some chick is a live or not isn't going to help us find our blades!

Mr. D: Well you could visit her old house assuming her parents haven't moved.

Tyson: Lets go then what are we waiting for!

Mr. D: Kai if you go you may find the answers to your questions.

Tyson: How about you Mr. D are you coming?

Mr. D: No I'm too old to go with you.

While on the way there...

Hillary: I've heard that you must be most cautious because people have gone in there, but never came back out.

Max: It's just a joke/creepy story that are being played on everyone. Some say that Ace's spirit haunts the forest that she died in because she was murdered.

Tyson: Arg shut up and lets go get our blades!

Let the torture begin

Hillary: Ahhhh. We have to go through that!

Tyson: Lets find an easier way to get there.

Hillary: There isn't any other way Tyson! TYSON get back here you lazy ass.

Tyson: Never!

Ray: Sometimes I think their made for each other.

Max: Who cares lets get our blades. This place is giving me the creeps.

??

Ring ring ring. Hello? Hi uncle D! Are they here yet? Yes they should be there already then? YES!

Tala

Tala: What happened? Boris where's my blade?

Boris: There was a note left by you when we found you, you incompetent boy. The note said that if you want your precious blade back you will have to go talk to Tyson about it.

Tala: Tyson? Why him? _Kai probably sent that person after me to get my blade._ Crap!

Boris: They also left a note to tell you where to find them if Tyson they weren't there. It says that you may have to do some research to find the place; of course you're not going anywhere.

Tala: What? I'm going Boris!

Boris: Oh, but you are so wrong Tala. It seems that you no longer exist out side of this room Tala.

Tala: What! I haven't died yet!

Boris: Oh, but you have dear boy.

Tala: What are you saying I'm right in front of you!

Boris: No one knows that you're still alive, no one, but me that is.

Ozuma

Ozuma: What! Tyson their blades got stolen!

Dunga: Yep and they left Tyson place about an hour ago.

Ozuma: Why didn't you tell me?

Dunga: You where in the bathroom, what you wanted me to tell you that while you were taking care of your personal business?

Ozuma: We have to go after them.

Dunga: Oh ummm on more thing.

Ozuma: WHAT!

Dunga: I can't find our blades.

Ozuma: WHAT!

Dunga: What's up with all the saying what?

Ozuma: I have no clue, but lets get going blades or no blades.

Kai and friends

Tyson: Where the heck are we! I'm hungry and tiered!

Hillary: Shut up Tyson! Don't you think that we're all tiered and hungry too?

Tyson: Shhh, guys be more quiet.

Ray: Why? I see someone. On three we jump the person. Got that?

Kenny, and Daichi: Yeah.

Tyson: Maybe that person will have a lot of food! Lets get ready Daichi. One… two…three, we got you now!

Kai: What the hell do you think you're doing!

They all left the bag to find a really pissed off Kai.

Tyson: Oooooooooh shit!

Tyson: Everybody run.

Kai: Tyson get back here!

Tyson turns to mock the great Kai even more.

Kai: Tyson! Look in front of you!

Tyson: I'm stupid, but not that stupid! BAM. Oh crap that really hurt.

Hillary: It's you own fault Tyson Kai tried to warn you.

:MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell was that? YOU FOOLS HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP.

Kai: And you are?

Ace: I AM THE PHANTOM ACE!

Kai: Wait Ace was a girl.

Ace: SO IT SAYS, BUT ARE YOU SURE THAT I'M NOT A BOY? YOU CAN'T ALWAYS TRUST WHAT YOU READ ON THE INTERNET. Muuhahahhahahahahahahahaha.

Tyson: Okay that was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Drowning

Kai they had found the location and saw that there was no road leading to the place. they decided (against Tysons protests) that they should hike up the place. On they went then. After a while the group walked up the hill and just had to listened to their team mate whine.

Tyson: Hey are we there yet!

Hillary: Oh shut up Tyson! We're all tired too. Well I suggest that we rest.

Tyson: But we don't have food!

Hillary: Don't be so whiny Tyson. We just have to catch our food. Tyson and Daichi will help set the tents up, Ray, Max, and Kenny will find wood. I'll cook and Kai will look for food.

Tyson: Hey, how come Kai gets to look for food?

Hillary: Cause he's a better finder and I trust him more than you because you might eat everything that you find.

Later at night

Tyson: Wow, this stuff is great!

Kai: They're only berries and fish.

Tyson: So? Who cares everybody dig in!

Kai: Wait, I hear some one coming. Who's there!

The shady figure walks towards them with silence and draws closer to the light of the fire. No it couldn't be! HE just couldn't be here! Out steps a boy with spiky bleached blond hair. He had a gold mask on with red eyes.

"Well I was going to surprise you, but I guess I can't fool the great Kai."

Ray: Sup Mystel? Why are you here?

Mystel: Well to make a long ass hell story, so in short my blade got stolen and I'm here to get it back. You may laugh at me, but it might happen to you too.

Tyson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Hillary: Shut up Tyson, you got your blade stolen too, but it was by a girl.

Tyson: Oh yeah thanks a lot you guys for bring me down. Wanna join us Mystel?

Mystel: Sure, but my camp is very far away so it's kind of hard to watch my camp and to eat here at the same time.

Kai: Here take mine I'll go get your stuff.

Mystel: Well thanks Kai!

Kai: I'm only leaving cause of those two pigs... (Nodes his head in Tyson their direction) Watch out or they'll get food on you.

Mystel: See ya Kai. Oh my camps by a river and waterfall so be careful! Man I sure hope he heard me.

Kai

Man it feels good to get away from them. It may have taken forever to get that stuff, but I'd rather starve than eat with them again. So where's Mystels' camp/tent? He did say it was by a river and waterfall. All of a sudden Kai slips off the edge of the river bank. Crap! BAM! Kai slurs out the rest of his air and slowly everything turns black.

Something like Death

Kai

Everything feels so warm. I'm not cold any more. I can breath, but why is everything so black? He looks down and sees a little boy with his two parents and the woman is holding a small bundle in her arms. The little boy looks up at his parents. Mom? Dad? Are you there? His mother answers first. Tears streaming down her face. _Oh it's okay Kai. Everything's going to be okay._ The little boy hugs his mothers legs, as if that would make everything better. Mom, are you really here? I can feel your heart beat, I can smell your sweet sent. Dad are you here too? Next the man answers. His voice sounded pained. _Yes I'm here_ _Kai. Please be a strong little boy for us._ The small child looks up at his parents asking a silent question. Then he realized they were going to leave again. Why, where are you going? I want to come to! Please don't leave me! Not again, I don't want to stay with grandpa! His mother crouched down and hugged him close like it would be the last. _Please be a good boy Kai; well find a way to get you back._ As the words left her mouth the child cried out. But I'm right here why can't you take me back now? She still held him to her when begged him for his cooperation. _It's for the best Kai, please be strong for your mommy, and daddy._ It wouldn't do the child cried out as they slipped out of his grasp. His parents turned their backs on him and started to walk away. Being a child he chased after his parents and demanded their attentions. But they simply pry his hands from their clothing and walk away. Please take me with you! I promise I'll be good! I promise I'll do anything just please don't leave me here again. Mommy, daddy, please come back! Kai wakes from his dream screaming for his mother and father. _Why? Why did they leave me, I was __right there_. _Why didn't they take me?_ Tears come streaming down Kais' face. He felt so abandoned, so alone.

"Kai?"

Kai: Who's there! Wipes away his tears. Oh it's just you Mystel.

Mystel: I'm pretty sure you don't remember what happened to you do you.

Kai: No all I remember was falling into the river, and getting my head banged against a rock.

Mystel: Well when you didn't come back we came to search for you. Low and behold we found you by the river!

Kai: But I was drowning. How could you guys find me if I was drowning?

Mystel: Someone or something must have saved your life Kai and you don't even know who did it.

Kai: No I have clue on who did.

Mystel: Really who was it?

Kai: Ace.

Savior

Back at the camp

Hillary: Hey every body Kai's back!

Tyson: Are you okay Kai?

Kai: What does it look like Tyson? Do I look okay? Kai saying this in a very irritated voice.

: Nice to see you didn't die Kai.

They all turn towards the new voice.

Hillary: Hey you're the freak who launched the blade at Kai!

Ace: So, do you really have a point?

Hillary: ...no.

Ace: Butt out then because I need Kai, and Mystel to be a live for my plan to work.

Kai: So you're just using us!

Ace: Oh yeah, and there really is a tournament going on, winner gets diamond blades fit and customized just for blading.

Tyson: Whoa! That's an opportunity we can't miss you guys! Come on lets go win this tournament!

Ray: Hold it Tyson; we still have to get our blades back.

Ace: Oh yeah so that's what I came to do. It would seem that I'm very forgetful, eh?

Tyson: WHAT?

Ace: Yeah I was sent here to bring you back your blades. You kind of need them to defend your selves against the demons, weird, but strong animals, and of course to train. You're going to need all the training you can get. So here ya go, oh and be very careful around the animals.

Tyson: Well that was weird too. Man that girl, guy, thing is really weird. This place really is creepy looking, but what did he mean by be careful of the animals?

Ray: Dun no and I don't want to find out. Rustle rustle Too late now.

Tyson: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I don't want to die!

Hillary: Tyson! Stop being such a coward! Look it's just a baby………ummmm thingy thing.

Tyson: Reeeeal reassuring Hillary.

Out of nowhere a fireball comes flying at them.

Tyson: **Ahhhhhhhh that thing just shot fireballs! **Everybody head for cover!

Kai: Hn. Wimps. Okay come on Dranzer, lets have some fun.

Birdy: Tor?

Kai: _What the heck is this thing doing? Its not moving. Maybe it gave up, or it could be setting a trap._Dranzer go!

He launched his blade, but it just stayed glued to one spot.

Kenny: Kai's blade isn't responding!

Kai: _Why! Dranzer what's wrong? Move, we have to get this thing away from the camp. _Kai feels a little numb sensation in his head. _Kai this little one means us no harm, he was just playing. **With fireballs!** **Look just get it as far away from here as possible.** But the little one knows the way of the forest. **Can you ask it to show us were the house is?** Yes my master, I will do as you say._

Kai: Hey you guys we have to follow this chicken thing. So stay close.

Catch Up

Ozuma POV

Ozuma: _Where are they?_ This is not going well.

Dunga: I'll say. If those weirdoes think they'll beat Kai their wrong. He's a lot tougher than he looks and to tell you he looks pretty weak.

Ozuma (grinning): Then why'd you lose so many times to him then? Hmmmmm could it be that your weaker than him?

Dunga: It's not my fault that we where attacked so many times while we were blading.

A very flushed Dunga turns his head the other way.

Ozuma: Hahahahaha you can't even defend your self against that! This is sooooooo sad.

Grandpa: Hey if you're looking for Tyson them their not here.

Ozuma: What? How's that possible? When did they leave?

Grandpa: Well I'd say about a day ago.

Ozuma: Lets go Dunga! There's no point in waiting we have to protect the sacred bitbeasts.

Jumping over the wall as if he was just well jumping.

Dunga: Well we wasted a good chunk of time here. See ya!

Grandpa: Those two got some mad jumping skills. Man I gotta train more!

Robert POV

Servant: My lord you have a letter regarding your engagement.

Robert: Put on my desk, I'll read it later. (Sigh) I really don't want to get married to that little brat Rebecca. She's so annoying! I can't stand her, but it's a family tie so that if either family were to get attacked the other would defend each other. I hate this! No one in their right mind would bother with her. (Picks up letter) Hahahaha fate has smiled upon me! She got kidnapped?! Yes! Oh I mean how terrible. _Hahahahaha I can't believe my luck!_ Who ever kidnapped her is my hero. Huh what's this?

Tala POV

Boris: Get up Tala! We have to leave now!

Tala: Why? There's nothing better to do. (Grinning) Well there is something else.

Boris: You fool! You've been invited to one of the best and hardest tournaments in the world and all you can think about is sex and boobs?

Tala: If you want to put it that way then you are absolutely right. Yep the only thing that makes me go to the tournaments are the crazy fan girls.

Boris: Tala you great imbecile! You out of everyone should be happy.

Tala: Why's that? I mean there aren't going to be any hot girls there any ways so why should I go?

Boris: Because the winner gets their blade customized in diamond! Some say it's not diamond, but something tougher than diamond. That is a great advantage in itself!

Tala: Now you're talking my style so where is this place?

Boris: That's the problem they relocate it every year or so, so people don't find the place. Your friend that attacked you must have come as an invitee. He also left a clue to the place. I've found what country it's in, and it's in Russia this year the only problem is where would it be held?

Tala: Well you should consider yourself lucky because I know exactly where it's going to be.

Miguel POV

Miguel: So this tournament place is in Russia?

Lee: Yeah. Ray told us about it. It seems that not that many people are going to be there. The winner gets an awesome prize. The only draw back though is that you have to get an invite to the place.

Miguel: Hmmmmm how does this invitation thingy look like?

Lee: Ray said that some one from the tournament has to come get you. I don't believe that though because I'm just as strong as Ray and they haven't gotten me yet.

Miguel: (sweat drop) May be they just don't like you or they think you're too strong or something.

Lee: Your right I'm too good for them any ways.

Brooklyn POV

Brooklyn: If that's the case then we should go.

Mingming: Why should we go any ways? There's really no point to it and you know it.

Brooklyn: We shouldn't be mean, any ways they invited only me. I hope their good bladers.

Mingming: He is so lucky that I like him.

Brooklyn: What did you say something Mingming?

Mingming: Ahhh, no I just said good luck to you.

Brooklyn: Oh, thanks. (Smiles) _Man does she really think I'm that dense?_

She turns from him as he walks on forward.

Mingming: MAN! He's so dense! But he's soooooooo cute!


	3. Chapter 3

First kiss and haunted

Robert House

_Thud thud. At the door._

A teenager walks slowly towards the door and tightens the sash around his robe. His normally slicked back purple hair left in a slight disarray as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Who the heck would come at this time of night at my house?" _It's also raining more like pouring outside, so who ever it is, is going to have to stay here tonight._ With that he lets out a sigh. _Should I even let this person in?_ "What was I thinking when I gave the maids and butlers the week off, (sighs) well I shouldn't of."

He reaches for the door knob and opens the door. First he didn't see anything, then lightning struck through the sky and showed him a black head in front of him. (There is a body attached to it.)

The teen was slightly startled by what he had just seen, but he knew it was a person. "What the heck are you doing here in the rain!? Best of all who the heck are you!?"

The person in question just stood there in the silence for a moment. "Well to be very honest I think I may have come to the wrong house because I was looking for Robert Jurgen." The voice was defiantly that of a girls.

Robert looked at the girl specutively. "Yes, that's me. Why are you looking for me?"

: Man! You really have changed a lot since the first time I met you. Hmm maybe I should just go.

Robert still having no clue as in to who this girl is becomes sort of angry with her. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

: Well my name is Rebecca.

Robert: Hahahahahahahah very funny, but seriously who are you?

Rebecca: Why you little son of a bitch! You don't believe me that I'm telling the truth do you?

Robert: A letter was sent to me 3 days ago saying that they kidnapped you or Rebecca.

This seemed only to anger the girl in front of him. By this time she had shoved her way into his house.

Rebecca: I can't believe you that you didn't even try to rescue me!

Robert: Well first of all we have to get out of the rain so that we can discus this matter.

Rebecca: Fine, but I will not discuss this with you. I'll be screaming at YOU instead of telling you what they did to me. You out of all the people should of came right away to save me! Why didn't you!?

Robert: (sighs) Well it all seemed to be a hoax, but I guess it wasn't.

Rebecca: You were probably jumping with joy when they said that they had captured me. You where weren't you?

Roberts face turns a nice shade of pink. Hey give the guy a break.

Rebecca: Well good thing I had escaped. Now I can show you how much I've changed. Like for instance I've taken a liking to blading. Its very….. fun I should say.

Robert: Well since you're a blader I challenge you to a match…tomorrow.

Rebecca: Why not tonight? Are you afraid that I might beat you? Or are you scared that I might see what's under the robe?

Robert: (blushing) N no…nothing like that, I'm um just tired for now.

Rebecca: Oh be a man! Or you could be a big fat loser. Or should I say WIMP!

Robert stands to face a very calm looking Rebecca. Faces only centimeters apart from each other. He looked her right in her purple blue eyes as he's talking to her.

Robert: Fine lets go! To make things more interesting I propose a wager.

Rebecca: Oh are you going to gamble? Well what's your wager then?

Robert: I'll be your pet dog for a week.

Rebecca: How about a slave?

Robert: Fine a slave and what are you wagering?

Rebecca: I'll wager my first kiss.

Robert: Uh…ummmmm… That's a very pitiful wager.

Rebecca: Well it's the best thing your going to get.

Now at the arena they shuck hands and started to blade.

Robert: Its best 2 out of 3. Got it?

Rebecca: Yeah I got it.

As the night drew on their blades grew slower of course it was only 30 minutes since they started.

Robert: Yes! Now we're tied! Get ready to lose!

Rebecca: _Oh man I really don't want to lose to him! Out of all the things I could've wagered. I wagered my very first kiss. Ah this sucks. The only way out is if I win and if we both get knocked out at the same time._

Crash!

Rebecca:_NOOOOOOOO! I lost to that that that thing! Ahhhh no this isn't fair. Maybe he forgot. Just act like you didn't wager anything and maybe he'll forget._

Robert: Well now we can go to sle… hey wait we wagered something didn't we?

Rebecca: Oh don't be so silly Robert we didn't wager anything to begin with.

Robert: No I'm sure we wagered something. (Nodding his head) Yeah that's right you wagered your first kiss and I wagered myself to be your slave for a week if I lost, but the fact is, is that YOU lost.

Rebecca: NOOOOOOO. I really didn't think it would be that bad, but I really don't want to give you my first kiss. Let alone kiss you.

Robert: Hey! You know what we are going to have to kiss on our wedding day right?

Rebecca: But during that time before WE get married I could give my kiss to some one else and….

Her lips were crushed against his. He moved in closer cornering her against the wall. Everything he did she felt. His hands running up and down her back. The way he touched her was acting as though she was sacred to him, his hand almost went into her dress, but he stopped kissing her before he went too far.

Robert: There are you satisfied now? I'm not bad at kissing, it just depends on who you are.

Rebecca POV

W_hat? Why? No don't please don't go_. I guess I did want to, but not like this not in wet cloths or a robe for that fact. Damn him and his good kissing! Why did he have to be so good at it! What was with all that? Ah never mind for now I guess I should try to find my room.

Robert POV

Ha, I sure showed her. She looked so stupid sanding there. Helpless,…a damsel in distress….a what the hell am I thinking of?! She so captivating. What am I saying?! I should hate her for …. Well I don't have a reason why I should hate her. Shit! I forgot to tell her where her room is.

Running at top speed to where they had just been Robert goes to find Rebecca no where in sight.

Robert: Where the heck did she go?!

An hour later

Robert: huff huff man where could she have gone?

He looks up to find her looking at him with a very worried expression. As if she had seen a ghost of some sort.

Robert: What's wrong?

She only pointed to a portrait on the wall. What was this portrait you ask? Well it was a portrait of Roberts died mother Anna Bell. She had beautiful purple curls that were long and lushes. Her eyes were of the same color as her hair.

Robert: What? What about it?

Rebecca: Just wait, watch, here come with me.

She grabs his hand and leads him to a secluded area.

Rebecca: Here watch. Watch her, listen, and feel for her searching eyes.

Robert: What are you talking about it's a portrait of my mother.

They here an ear piercing scream and sure enough it was coming from the portrait. **_AHHHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHH Save my boy! Save him! Save him! He will die a horrible death if she does not agree! Save him! He does not deserve to die in such a manner! Not like me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh._** Then everything went quite.

Silent secrete

Robert: What the hell was that? My mother never said anything like that let alone start talking through a portrait. What is going on here? None of this ever happened…..until _you_ came here. They said the portrait stopped screaming after you left from your first visit, but the question is why is she saying that stuff now? She never said it before.

Rebecca: Here is where you are wrong. I have come here many times before and never did she ever scream like that. You are jumping to conclusions! It's not my fault you should remember I have been here before! Its not like I'm going to kill you! This is crazy! She has never done this before and NOW of all times you accuse me? I'm going home to report this; there is no excuse for what you have said!

Robert: No, wait I….I didn't mean to upset you. Its just she has never ever done that before. I guess it really upset me because she died only a few months ago.

Soft silent tears came rolling down his face. Without noticing Robert was being pulled gently away from the portrait. He didn't struggle against the pull, he went with it instead. He was too deep in thought to notice that he had been placed in his own room by now. As he was lying in bed he heard a sweet and soft voice say "Robert I'm sorry I …I didn't know, it just seemed so easy to blame you since you came up with the conclusion first. Any ways I'll go now. Goodnight Robert."

He didn't let the sweet voiced girl get away. He grabbed her wrist before she even left his bed side. "Don't go, stay…here…with me. I'm scared. I don't know want to be alone." She felt really bad and he looked so sad, alone, and miserable that she felt she had to stay with him. He still cried in the dark she could tell. He was like a little four year old who needed someone to scare the monster away for him. She stayed until he fell asleep.

Rebecca POV

I really didn't know he was that sad. If I had known then I wouldn't of said all those things. Come to think of it I'm really arrogant. I guess it's better to learn now then never to learn. Oh shit I'm still in my wet cloths! What am I going to do? Well I first have to find a room to sleep in, and then I can change my cloths. Well what if Robert wakes up in the middle of the night? Should I go stay with him? Maybe I should or maybe I shouldn't. He may think it's creepy, but I'll stay by his bed tonight, just this once because he seems so sad. Ah too much pity! Oh well now where do I get some towels?

My needs

Rebecca: _It feels so nice and warm. I like being warm. Warm?!_

Her eyes shot open only to find Robert sleeping peacefully next to her.

Rebecca: _When the heck did this happen? How? Did he take advantage of me?_

She looks only to find her clothing in tact, a small disappointment to her and now feeling a little bit colder now she scoots closer to him. _"He so warm. Wait this maybe a bad thing. I better check his temperature. Wait how am I supposed to get out with out waking him up? Noooo!" _

Robert: Hey are you cold? If you are I can hold you closer.

Rebecca: Ah no it's okay. I think it's time for me to get up anyways. Sorry if I cramped up your bed.

She was leaving when she noticed that Robert was staring a hole into her. _What does he want! It's really creepy when people star holes into you._

Robert: _Does she know anything? Maybe I should just tell her. "_Hey Rebecca."

Rebecca: Huh yeah what is it?

Robert: Thanks for being there to help me. If you want to know I would never take advantage of a girl. When you woke up before you kinda freaked out. Just telling you that you can hold me to my words. I would never do that to you. Rebecca are you listening?

She was in a very deep thought._ He said he would never do that to anyone much less me. Why does it make me so upset that he said that? I guess I like those kind of people. MAN! I'm so stupid! _Hot tears came streaming down her face. Sobbing quietly to her self she started to once again leave the bed. He carried her back to the bed and tucked her in Robert being the gentleman that he was saw her crying and cradled her to sleep. _It's my turn to be there for you, it's only fair._

Robert POV

Ah GOD! (No offense!) Why did I say that! I **do** want to take advantage of her! WHY, you stupid baboon! Ah man now I can keep my word or break it and lose her trust. _It isn't a very hard one is it? _What? _Yeah, you know she only started to cry after you said that._ So, what if she was crying out of joy knowing she can trust me? _Or maybe she wanted you to take advantage of her._ Just…..Stop talking. _Fine, but you know I'm right._ No…..you're not, you are not right. Stop talking I'm already tempted to go on my own with out you telling me what to do.

He goes to the room only to find it deserted. "Huh, where'd she go?" He turns to find her right behind him.

"AH. Ah sorry you scared me there. So where did you go?"

"Well I went to the bathroom to find a robe."

"Oh." He quickly turns away from her upon noticing that she did have a robe on, but nothing else other than her panties. _Tell her, tell her you want her, you know you want to. Shut up!_ "I think I should go change now."

"Robert? Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I di... "

"Before you answer I'd like to give you something, its in the room I left it in my dress pockets. Will you come?"

"Ah sure, I guess." They went into the room. It was dark, but warm. Robert lost track of where she went. "Hey Rebecca where are you?"

"I'm right next to you." He felt a warm hand slip into his. "Here I'll take you to where my dress is." He let her take him to the dress. "Noo, this really sucks it must of fell somewhere."

"What are you looking for?"

"Well never mind, I'll find it later. So now we find our way out. I'm sorry for dragging you back in here; I just thought that it would still be there in my dress pocket I guess I was wrong once again. Hey where'd you go Robert? Robert? Robert come on this isn't funny! Okay Just calm down. Breath in, breath out." Crack! "AH!" Out of nowhere a hand grabs her. She struggles for what seems to be forever. "LET ME GO! Let me go!" She knew it was futile to fight the person. Who ever it was had dragged her close to the bed, but stopped short due to her struggling.

"Are you okay now?" Hot tears ran down her cheeks. "Why didn't you answer me when I called your name out!"

"Well I found the door, and then when I came to get you, you flipped out on me so I tried to get you to sit down and clam down. I really didn't mean to scare you." He held her in a loving embrace not knowing if she was even a wake anymore. Robert lifted her off the floor and put her on the bed. (Sighs) _Maybe we shouldn't get married. _He puts his head down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Even in the dark he could tell where her face was, weather she was a wake or not. He hesitated then thought better to kiss her on the cheek.

He felt warm lips against his when he went to kiss her. Soft hands on his cheek. _Temptation is going to be my death!_ He didn't break it instead he went in deeper. Playing and taunting her was what he wanted to do. Nothing more he hoped. By now he was over her delicate body. The one he craved for, the one thing he knew would take an eternity to overcome. Her soft lips didn't satisfy him for long. He broke the kiss and dis-robed her. He felt an urgency to do so. He pulled her up to him instead of him going to her. She likewise she stood herself up for him.

His hot fingers on her skin made her have goosebumps. Hot air came from both of them, but only Robert was using it as a weapon against her. He noticed breathing on her neck made her more vulnerable.

_I can't keep resisting! This is torture! She knows this. I'll make sure she suffers._

Rebecca POV

WHY?! He doesn't see I want him now! This really is bad he's just torturing me, his hot breath in the crook of my neck, his lean body against mine, why doesn't he take me? I'm his to take. I know he wants me too, but these are my needs as well.

Robert pushes her gentlyy on to the bed and covers her body with his once more. He goes down to kiss her lips, but find her by his ear in the next second. "Robert listen carefully." He leans in closer to hear her words. "I'm yours to take. You know this. I am at your mercy, your tender mercy. Don't waste any more time on torturing me. You only have to do one small thing."

"Don't tempt me, you know I want to keep my word."

She started to feel a circular motion in her area. Moans came from her only to be covered by Roberts mouth, wanting to devour these intense sexy moans. Her soft hands traveled down his chest in a light, yet wanting manner. Robert stopped her before she got to her destination. He pinned her arms over her head and grounded his aching member against her core. She gasped at the sensations and moaned as he sucked on her breasts. Slipping off her panties was very easy; he thought it would be harder. He pushed his finger inside of her only to arouse her more. Rebecca cried out as his finger pumped in and out of her.

Her body was so hot. There was a goal to this, but she didn't know what it was. All she could do was urge him on. Robert soon realized that one wasn't going to be enough, so he started to pump with two and got her body to arch like a bow. He felt her body clench and hold on to his fingers everytime he pumped in and pulled out of her.

"Robert…. Please don't" Before she could finish she felt a pain in between her thighs. It was there only for a moment, then he carried out his minstartions. Moans of all sorts shot out of her. _Roberts love is certainly different._ He was far from done. He bent down and sucked on her soft breast. More moans came out of her. "You know you're still a virgin."

"Then what the heck was that?"

"Hmmm….you'll have to find out later, but right now I think it's best if we get up."

Ransom

Rebecca POV

That was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. That reminds me, what am I going to wear? My clothing is still wet. Its….well it's been ah what's the word? Forget it. Last night was good. I should tell Robert that I need clothing.

So she does by skipping down the hall. She stops to look where she has gone and sees that see went right to the haunted painting. _I wonder if it will answer my questions?_ She looks at the portrait and asks very dumb questions like are you a live? She then gives up when the portrait doesn't answer her. "I wonder if I should tell Robert the truth?" **AHHHHHHHHHHH! Tell him! Tell him! If you do not he will feel betrayed! Tell him! Tell him! If your love is true and pure tell him! Tell him!**

In a very sarcastic tone she says back to the portrait "Well thank you for the advice miss portrait, I thought that I should keep it a secrete from him." She turns to leave only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She looks back and there she was Roberts died mother, staring at her as if she could turn her to stone. In a bumming voice she said, **"YOU SHALL TELL MY BOY OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU MYSELF!" **She faints.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Wake up! Rebecca! Please don't play around like this, wake up."

Rebecca: Mmmmmm where am I? Robert? Where am I?

Robert: You're in my bed. Now you're wondering why aren't you? Well when I found you I saw someone move or something going out of the room, so I took you to my room.

Rebecca puts her hand on his cheek to calm him down. He holds her hands there like what seemed to be an eternity. She pulls him close to her and tells him what happened.

Robert: Are you sure? That's not possible. She has never done that to anyone. Not even to me! _This is getting out of hand; when I get back home I'm going to burn that portrait. _You need you rest now. Sleep my princess.

Rebecca: Huh what did you just call me because I'm not going to sleep until you tell me that you're not going to burn that portrait of your mother.

Robert sighs and tells her to sleep once more so he can get rid of the portrait. After the tenth try he became very frustrated.

Robert: Why do you out of all people want to keep it up! That…THING nearly killed you! Well not really, but what if it did!

Rebecca: Why because it's your mother you out of everyone should be happy to have a portrait of your mother. Treasure what she gave you because there is nothing better than a mothers love. I'm telling you to not do it because she loves you and is willing do anything even if she was died and to try to help you live a good and happy life.

Long awkward silence fell into the room after that. Robert leaves to think.

The next day!--

Robert POV

I guess she was right. I mean there are no other portraits of my mother. I hope she still isn't mad.

He decides to go find her once again. Looking and looking he doesn't see her, but he can hear her. "Where the heck is she?" Off to the portraits room and sure enough there she was talking to the portrait as if it was alive. He believes she's had to many knocks on the head.

Robert: You know she's not going to talk back.

Rebecca: I know, but look at her eyes they seem more at peace, and happy. Don't you like how they look?

Robert: they look approving.

Rebecca gets down and walks to him taking his hand in hers. "Robert I have to tell you a secrete about me." He turns to her with a shock on his face.

"What are you a guy! Wait don't tell me your pregnant with some other guy's kid." Sadness filled the hall with his sad and lame excuse for a fake cry.

"No you dult! Do you know about the tournament that's being hosted in Russia?" He stops his fake pathetic crying.

"Yes I do because I was invited to it."

"Well you see that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Why?"

The window crashes open and there stands a hooded figure. He has back up follow into the house and grabs Rebecca. "If you want her back come and get her at the tournament." Without a word they all left as suddenly as they all came. Only to leave a very stunned Robert standing there. Robert runs outside to see if they had any help from the outside. They didn't.

Soft warm arms wrap around him as if there was nothing for him to worry about. He stops crying to notice that his mother was gone from the frame and she was holding him in a loving embrace. She whispers in his ear the best advice she could give him." My boy, my sweet boy. You must go after her, if you do not she will not come back. She loves you to the ends of the earth. If you love her as much go after her, don't let her get away." And with that she returned to the frame from which she came.

Robert POV

What just happened? What was she going to tell me? If they hurt her they're all going to pay I swear it!

He runs to his garage to get his motorcycle out and drives off. He left a note to his servants saying "Please clean up mess will deal with it later."

-- Robert

Here we are!

Kai and friends

Tyson: Huff huff ah man that thing can run! Does it ever get tiered?

Hillary walks up the steep slop like Tyson. "This is way to much exercise! Why are we following this thing… As she was about to finish Kai pointed out to a huge mansion in the woods. "How in the world did no one notice that? That thing is ginormis!" By now everyone was just standing there in front of the path that leads to the house. Kai was the first to move.

Kai: Are you guys just going to stand there all day or are you guys coming?

Mystel: Yeah lets all go you guys! I'm not one for revenge, but they went to far when they said I was just a pawn in their game. I…WILL…GET….MY…. REVENGE!

Ray: Chill out Mystel. We're all going to get our revenge on them.

Tyson, Kenny, and Daichi still lagging behind complain even more when they reach Kai. (They as in Tyson and Daichi where well lets just say thin looking.) Kai was in no mood to hear their complaints. "Will you two shut up; I have to think if we should just go in or not." All is quiet then the all hear blading sounds, and sure enough when they all followed it they found a girl training. All of them were mesmerized by her skill.

She took her blade and launched it right into the water. No one moved when they saw the blade sink to the bottom. "Ha! Look at her trying to deify physics!" Everyone jumped on Tyson to keep him quiet. She seemed to have noticed because she was gone when Kai went to see if she had heard that. "Great job Tyson she could've been one of the bladers we were going to verse!"

A hooded figure now stood behind all of them watching as if they had nothing better to do. "Moay m met mhe moke. Mow met me mo! Muys!" They all start to laugh as loud as they could.

"Aww man we should let her go." Another one answers.

"No we shouldn't because she almost blew our plan out the window. It took Ace 9 years to plan this."

"But Kikki she did her job."

"Hahahaha, rules are rules Ace said that if someone tried to tell anyone about their role in the game they have to be tied up for an hour."

"Lair, that's not true Ace would never say that!" They all go quiet because no one ever talked back to Kikki. "What did you say you little son of a… They all turn to see what the racket was and there stood…another hooded figure! (LOL)

"I believe that you need to know your boundaries Kikki." She turns her head away from Ace and leaves. "Now why **is **Rebecca still tied up? You guys should have released her after you guys left Robert there."

No one talks due to the fact that Kai was standing right behind Ace. "You really should be more polite to strangers. You do know that now we will begin the tournament as soon as the others get here." Looking dumb founded Kai slowly answers the questions in his head. "Good now go inside to rest I assure you that there are no traps there. The rooms have been divided up into wings, the north, the west, the south, and the east. Choose which ever room catches your fancy." With that the strangers left them all there.

Tyson: That was weird. They invited us into their house.

Kai: I trust what Ace said, but they could be lying too.

Hillary: Lets just go in. I'm tired and hungry, and I really need to use the bathroom.

Kai: You guys go ahead I'm going to look into something.

So without further to do they all leave Kai to his thoughts. "So what are you going to "look" into Kai?" Seeing as how Mystel never left Kai didn't answer. He just walked back to the path where they had seen the girl launch her blade. "Is that all you're up to? Shish you're boring. If the others come looking for me tell them I've gone fishing." Kai was glade Mystelwouldn't be here for this. He slide down the side of the hill and went to the lakes side. "Why was she launching it at the water? There aren't any rocks or anything for her to save her blade with, so why did she do it?"

His question was soon answered when the water started to bubble. There out of the lake came a very wet slender girl. Kai thought it would be good to hide, so he went behind a boulder for cover. She came up slowly as if dragging something. He was in her hand the blade she had launched, and next to it was something shiny. Although he thought he had perfect coverage she walked right up to him and tapped him on the head as if saying she knew he was there before she even got out of the water.

"So why where you there in the first place?" She simply holds out her hand with the blade in it. "You were training?" She nodes her head and signals that they should go inside. "How come you won't talk to me?" She freezes in her tracks, but says nothing. It went on like that until they got to the top of the hill. "This is ridicules. I think you should answer me because I have been more than patient with you." Still no answer came from her. Being fed up Kai left her when they had entered the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Life lessons

When Kai left the girl he was seething with angry, but he still kept his cold completer on. Now and days it was impossible to tell if Kai was mad or not. It was also very aggravating because no one not even Tyson ever got him that mad that easily. Without further to do Kai thought of the situation over and over and he see's that he would have gotten angry either way. "She is so annoying! How can being quiet annoy me soooo much! I'm always quiet and cold to others. Wait that must be how the others feel about me. Man I just learned a new life lesson today!"

While a waiting for Kai everybody decided to explore their new surroundings. Hillary loved the place for it was full of girly needs and products that she could use at her connivance. "Why do they have all these things for girls?" She runs off to find the others. She found them alright, but they where all playing some sort of game. "What the?" Looking very confused Tyson told of how they found the place. "That's great, but they have a lot of girly things here too." They all think for a while and come up with a conclusion. The girly things were for guests while the arcade was for the guys.

The only question that was left was where was their caption Kai. "I'll find him!" Everyone turns to see Mystel standing there with fishes in his hand. "So who am I looking for?" They all just fall to the floor. Tyson stands up and says

"We're going to look for Kai. You're not part of the team so you don't get to look." Mystel just shrugs his shoulders and says "Bite me you big fat piece of lard! I know where Kai is so if you didn't want me to look for him then you could have just said so. You are not captain material! You will never be as good as Kai; you are but a fool who lucked out on every battle." With that Mystel left them all in ah.

He had said what many people wanted to say to him. He turns to say something else to them "Tyson don't be so confident that your friends will back you up for they think and feel this way too. This league this tournament has more than a title at stake here. Its stake is the players themselves." When he finally left everyone was still shocked. "If the bladers are what's at risk then why blade against them at all?" Everyone is still quiet thinking of the solution before heading out to find Kai.

"Hey way's everyone so gloomy?" They all turn to see Kai standing with a smirk on his face. "Hey Kai am I a bad person. You know arrogant and stuff like that." He thinks before he answers Tyson's stupid questions. Of course Tyson was egocentric and all the other stuff, but Kai couldn't tell him that now could he. "Yeah Kai go a head and tell him." Looking again they see Mystel. _"Oh crap! Why! Why now of all times to show up Mystel! Haven't you done enough damage to my pride!" _

Kai just leaves the room without answering both Tyson and Mystel. "Ah man I need to go think some where." (He just got done with thinking! What is he thinking about now!) While Kai was walking aimlessly in the halls he spots the mute girl and tries once again to have a conversation with her. "Look I know what I did before was wrong so I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Apology excepted?" She just nodes her head meaning yes. "Can I tell you something?" A small smirk appears on her face as if saying he was talking to the wrong person.

"You see I act just the way that you do. Not talk to anyone and stuff like that, but I have never been treated like that before so I never knew that it was so annoying. I wanted to thank you for showing me that. It's weird that I would tell you out of all the people to tell. I'm in your debt and I'll find a way to repay you back for your kindness." He stops to see her reaction on what he had just said. Her face was still unreadable. It was also a very cold and empty stare at him. She seemed angry with him, but for what reason?

She looks down and then runs away from him. "What'd I say?" When Kai goes back to the room everyone was gone. There was note left behind saying where each person went. The boys went to train in the blade arena and Hillary went to the hot spring. There was no mention of Mystel. Getting bored really fast Kai tries to figure out where the back door was. He found it rather hard to get to it. He passed really strange things like a stuffed goat.

His greatest find was when he stumbled into a door with the giant letters K.A.I he was surprised. Maybe this was his room. The door wouldn't open so he just left it. When he found the back door he saw the mute girl again, but this time she had someone else there. It was another girl with light blue hair and navy highlights in the front. Her eyes where a pale blue and her clothing was a blue jean and a light blue shirt.

"Do you think that he'll come Kedah?" Kedah being the mute nods her head.

"So Kedah's her name. Well one question answered now a cabjillon more to answer." The girl in the blue pulls out a sheet of paper.

"I hope the plan goes well because I have been waiting 8 years for this to happen. I really do hope they both show up." Like in a trance Kai was moving forward without really thinking of his position in the matter.

Awkward silence occurred when Kai decided involuntarily to show himself to the girls of course they didn't hear him approach. So when he got there the blue haired girl just looked at him with wide eyes. "You're here." She whispers. "You're really here." She leaps into the air and then hugs Kai. "You're really here! I've been waiting 8 years to see you in person now I have and I can die at peace now!" Hot tears ran down her face. Kai being as confused as ever mouths the words to Kedah "HELP ME!" She just stands there chuckling at the scene that was not going to end soon. When she finally let him go he was like a prune. (You know all shriveled up and stuff.)

He felt like he had met her before. Kai just stood there transfixed on the pair. Later he left knowing that there where indeed girls who lived here, and where waiting for more people to show up. Was this all a joke that was set up for them?

Hillary's POV

So we all go are separate ways and to my surprise I saw Tala walking around the place. I ran and hide of course. What was he doing here? After walking some more I saw Miguel here too, then Brooklyn, then Ozuma! This place is crazy! I even saw MingMing! Are they insane, these people who trapped us here! It's not logical to lock up rivals in a house like this! I ran to find the others, but it seems they all saw each other already. Tala went to find Kai, Brooklyn went to go relax along with the bitch MingMing, and Ozuma was catching up with Tyson on things. Miguel was talking to Kenny about new blade structures.

Tala's POV

So Boris drops me off at the front of a forest and it took forever to get to the house not to mention I got cut everywhere. It really sucked so when I got here I wanted to find and beat Kai because he sent that weirdo to steal my blade. I hear a small squeak, but I didn't care the only thing that matter was my fist hitting Kais face into the ground. So I'm still walking and then I find Tyson, I ask him if he has any idea where Kai went. He didn't, so off I go again.

Brooklyn's POV

When we got there the place was huge. It even echoed! That's a really big house. I wader a round and MingMing won't leave me alone so I walk some more. She seemed like she was in a trance of some sort.

Ozuma's POV

Hey look there's Tyson! Now we can get to the bottom of things here. He told me that this was a great place to stay. We where all invited to the best tournament in the world. Only the best got to go here. It seems that your rep got you invited to the tournament. Hmm maybe we should all be training.

Miguel's POV

I talked to Kenny on new structure for blades and we debated for awhile and then came to a conclusion that we should just keep our blades the same. Hmmm I wonder who did all this stuff just to get us here?

Kikki's POV

Here we are. They're all here. What are we going to do next? Well we should tell them that they been tricked and are now stuck here. Muhahahahaahahahahaah! They shall all tremble before me! SMAK! Okay I get it! Don't tell them anything and leave them alone unless of an emergency, I know.

As the day went by they all saw one another more often and with more trust and faith in one another. Kai was still no where to be seen though. "Maybe he got away from this place."

"Not possible. This place has guards all over."

"Then where did he go?"

"Most likely he's with Amy. I don't know why so don't ask me." With that Ace left Kikki there. "If you want to be with him go ahead and introduce yourself to him. The longer he knows you the better chance there is of him falling for you." Kikki jumped with joy for what she just heard was an encouragement from the Ace, their caption, the rule aholic person. "Is that an order sir?!" She turns to find he had left long ago.

Starting up

AJ: Here we are folks! One of the most exclusive tournaments of the year! The matches consist of one on one balding match. This should be great because this year we have some of the best bladers around. Please welcome the Blade Breakers!

The crowd goes wild and even wilder when Kai comes out. "WE LOVE YOU KAI!" A few girls even jumped down to touch his hand or hair. They where all restrained by an invisible field. "Hey don't you love me too!" Tyson goes running where Kai had been. Some girls try to touch him, but not too many.

AJ: Hey save some of that for the others. There's also the Saint Shields! Robert, the Demolition Boys, Miguel, Mystel, Brooklyn, and a special guest MingMing!

The crowd goes even wilder because of all the guys wanting to be near MingMing. "Okay lets get started then!"

"Hold it! Who are we versing!" By this time Kai had a very irritated look on his face. No one wanted to be near him at the time. Flames of doom started to rise even higher from him.

"What do we a do now you guys? Kai's crazy at the moment."

AJ: I wasn't all done. You have to choose your turf of where you want to blade. Your opponents are all coming after you choose your turf. Jeeze you can't be patient or something! Chose your turf!

A bunch of different dishes rose from the ground. Tyson they choose a mountainous area, Ozuma they choose flat land, Robert just choose a regular dish, Tala choose an icy area, Miguel choose a maze, Mystel choose the forest, and Brooklyn along with MingMing choose a little town.

AJ: All right lets get this party started! Here in the first match will be Mystel versus Amber. Folks to let you all no before I forget these are their middle names. The second match will be Tala versus Amy. The third is Robert versus Ramón. The fourth is Brooklyn and MingMing will face Brit. The Saint Shields will be versing Tammy. And the Blade Breakers will be facing the leader Ace.

Tyson yelled out. "Are we facing just one of them! This is unfair to them!"

Ace being the person that he is answers him. "Actually this is unfair to you."

"What the heck are you talking about! There are five of us here!'

"And I said it would be a one on one battle, not five on one. You probably would still lose any ways though."

"What's that supposed to mean! Come back here and say it to my face!" All in all the tournament had stated and they had only two days to prepare for it.

Mr. Dickenson: Well boys what are you going to do? There isn't much time to prepare for the tournaments battle, so are you going to train or just keep sulking?

Tyson: It's not fair! We have more people. How can it be unfair for us to verse one person! This isn't logical!

Hillary: When did Tyson start using such big words?

Kai: We need to train Tyson! Now move your asses out that door….NOW!

They all leave in a rush because they didn't want to die. Kai was still very mad because he still didn't get Kedah to talk to him. Yeah so what if he had a thing for her it's not much now any ways. When they had all reached the outside door they where handed a letter addressed to Kai. "If you can find out who I am then you automatically win, but be warned our pasts is harder to find as you go on." Not believing this Kai threw it to the floor. It was signed K.A.I. Kenny picks up the letter and then at Kai. "Did you really write this to yourself Kai?" They all looked at it now. A million questions ran threw Kai mind at the moment.

"I don't know Kenny. It's possible that I knew this would happen to me, but there's a chance it's from Ace playing a joke." They all still had quizzical faces on. "The others no doubt got the same thing, but with a different meaning in it." They were right except Tala never got one. XP (Poor Tala.) "Lets get training you guys!" Kai searches his pockets for his blade and finds he left it in his room. "You guys go ahead I forgot my blade." He leaves before anyone gives an objective.

Kai's POV

Sighs I wonder where oh here it is. I can't believe I forgot to take you along Dranzer. I guess the stress is getting to me. This really sucks. He head down the hall way and remembers he never asked them where they would be. Ah crap! Now what do I do! Who cares I'll just train by myself. So he walks out the door, but not before he sees Kedah going a different direction. Hmmm…I wonder where she's going? He tailed her long enough to see her heading off into the woods where he had first met her.

She had her blade and launched it at the water again, but this time it didn't sink it was on the surface and skimming over the water. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was bey bladeing on the water. If she's that strong then how strong are the others? He watched for a few more minutes watching her movements and then the blade came flying at him. BAM! It hit the tree next to him and it was still spinning. "What the hell! It was just over there!" Kedah walks over to Kai and pulls his hand so he'll stand up. "Thanks, but how did you know I was here?" She as always didn't answer his question. Kai starts to walk and feels a great agonizing pain in his leg and he sees that he got cut somehow on the calf.

Kai mutters to himself. "Perfect! Just Perfect!" He limps for a while and then feels his arm lift a little. Kedah was helping him go back to the house she was shorter than him so it was some help at least. "This is probably the worst thing that's happened hear isn't it?" She turns her head and shows him no. "Then what is the worst thing that's ever happened here." She lets go of his arm and he falls lope sided, she stops in front of him and lifts up her shirt. (It's the back not the front you perves:P) There he saw a giant scar going across her back. It was light one, but very big and distinctive. It looked like a bird, in pain.

She puts her shirt down and takes up Kais arm again. "How'd you get that scar?" She shrug's her shoulders. Kai was falling for her and he knew it. He couldn't help, but notice that she never once stopped to catch her breath due to his weight on her. When they had reached the house it was nighttime. Everybody was looking for Kai.

Tyson: So Kai where did you go? He nudges Kai lightly at the side. Hmmm so where'd you go?

Hillary: Tyson leave him alone!

Before she could leave she felt her shirt being pulled. She looks back and Kedah was pulling it. She pointed to Kais leg. "OH MY GOSH! Look at Kais leg! You guys we have to get help for him!" By this time Kai was passed out due to lack of blood. "Hold on Kai! Just hold on, we're going to get help. Please hold on, Kai!" Everything was black for a long time. Kai heard a soft voice say his name.

"Kai? Kai it's time to wake up." Her voice was kind and he had heard it before somewhere. He opens his eyes to find himself in a small room. "Well it's about time you woke up sleepy head." He looks to his left to find a girl about 7 years old standing next to him. "Are you going to come play to day or not? Kikki is tiered of waiting, and so am I." He walks up to her and asks, "How old am I?" She laughs at him. "Silly you're 8 years old."

"Where are we?"

"We're at your mother's house."

"Oh so who are you?"

"Okay Kai enough of this, it's time to go play with Kikki." So they went to play or more like blade against each other.

Kai was losing and fast too. What ever he did the girl would counter it and then knock his blade out. "Come on Kai you need to concentrate!"

"I'm trying, but Dranzer won't listen to me!"

"Try harder! Try to be one with him! Be nicer to him, if you are then he might like you more!"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good now me and Kikki we have to go home now. Bye Kai!" They turn to leave and when they were out of sight BOOM! Kai quickly turns to see the explosion and runs to the site with all his might. "NO! What is that! No please don't let it be them!" When he got there another explosion happened right in front of him. "Silver phoenix!" It was all he heard before the dream ended.

Vow

_"I hear a voice. It's so sweet. Yet it does not talk. It hums to me. I want…I want to kiss that person for helping me, but I can't I'm still asleep. Yeah that's it I'm asleep again."_ Soft voices lingered threw the whole day yet Kai didn't wake up. Everybody tried to get him to wake up. The tournament was put on a stand still for this reason. Kai was dying. The doctors said he had the energy to live, but he didn't want to for some reason. No one tried to wake him after that.

"WHERE IS HE? If he thinks he can die now, I'll kill him myself!" The doom and gloom mood was lifted for only an instant. Ace was in front of Kais bed now and everybody left the room. No one dared venture in the room. 20 minutes later Ace came out very sad. "That loser, he wouldn't even budge for me." At night the hall was lift with its lights on as if hopping Kai would wake up because of the light.

A storm came that night and it knocked out all the power in the house. "Hey someone go check on Kai."

"It's too dangerous stay here until the lights get back on." All was quiet till the lights came back on. They all rushed to the room were Kai had been, but he wasn't there anymore. "Where the heck could he have gone! It's not possible that someone kidnapped him. Is it?"

Kai POV

"Who's there?" There was no answer to his question. All he heard was a soft flute playing to him. It was so relaxing. He forgot all his problems and worries. After the person stopped playing the flute he opened his eyes only to see someone like Kedah leaving the room. He got up and followed her as if he was in a trance. "Where's she going? Hey can you wait for me Kedah?"

He starts to fall over from the lack of exercise to his legs. She grabbed his arm to help, but she fell over too. "You're really soft Kedah. Did you know that? You're really warm too." A soft voice pierced his ears it was rather strained. "Kai you have to get off of me. You're suffocating me. Please get off of me or at least slide to the side of me." He sifts to the side of her to let her breath. "Huff, Thank you. Now I must be going, oh and I'm not Kedah, I'm Ace."

With that Kai was left there. He gets up to follow Ace somewhere, but he hits something on his head. "Oh crap that hurt! Hey look it's Kai! KAI! Are you okay! We were looking all over for you, where were you?"

"Ace was here. He woke me up. Then he left me here."

"I think Kai needs more rest."

"No he doesn't. What he needs is to train."

The next day Kai was back to normal, mostly anyways. He went on a training binge. Everyday he would do the same thing, most the time any ways. One day he went out earlier than usual. "Wonder where Kai's going today." (On T.V.) Okay ladies and gentlemen! Today Mystel will be going against the mysterious Amber! There's also a catch to each battle they both can wager something to lose or to gain after the 3 matches. Will you be wagering anything you guys? "Yeah I'll wager myself to stay here and do what ever training they have in store for me here."

"How long will that be?"

"A year."

"Okay how about you Amber?"

"I wager myself as well, but under fewer restrictions."

"There you have it folks!" None of us has any status on her due to her nickname that was given to her by their leader Ace. Once her identity is revealed we will have data on her. Bladers are you ready!?"

"Lets get this over with." 3 2 1 let it rip! Both their blades go head to head first then Ambers blade pulls out and heads into the forest. "Bad choice there. The forest is my best area."

"Says you." And off they go playing and tagging one another in the forest.

BAM! A blade comes out of the forest. It was Mystels blade. "No. This can't be. I…I lost the first round. Now I have to win the other 2 or else I'll never get out of here." The blades were re-launched again and this time Ambers came flying out of the dish. "Lucky I missed."

"Sure."

"It's a sudden death match now and oh man is it getting hot in here or what. I bet Amber's getting pretty hot under that trench coat."

"Actually I'm fine. Now will you get on with it!" Last launch and it was everything or nothing for the two of them. Let it rip! Both go head to head again, but this time neither pulls out from the assaults on each other.

Mystel saw something fall from Amber's side; it was part o the coat. If he could push her far enough it would ripe right off of her. "Okay here we go!" Mystel summons his bit-beast and goes head on. (Don't know the name for BB. XD) "Come on out Amber!" There they all thought they heard wrong. Murmurs rose from every direction and then they all heard the sound of cloths ripping. There stood a girl with hair up to shoulder blade. She was wearing a black skirt up to the middle of her thigh, and she was also wearing a black tang top to match. Her eyes where of an amber color.

"Whoa! Here are her status and her name folks."

Name: Kikki

Age: 11

Height: 4 9"

Defense: 2 ½

Attack: 2 ½

Bit-beast?

Special attack: Raving light

"Look at her status not so good, but wait there from 5 years ago! Can we get anything current on her?" Some judges walk up to him and tell him her status. "Holy molly! Her attack is 4 ½ and her defense is 3 ½! This is going to be good! Check out her bit-beast!" It was long and tall. Light amber glow to it. It was a fox.

"Hey Mystel how do you feel now!" No response from him. With out further to do they went at it again, bit- beast to bit beast. "Still think you're going to win Mystel!"

"No, but I'll try."

"And the match is over! Mystel put up a good fight, but he still lost to Kikki. You know what you wagered and now you have to it off."

"One thing you need for training, Mystel is determination. You don't need your blade. It's a good one, but you need to get stronger. We start tomorrow morn so be ready."

"Well you heard her ladies and gentleman! The match is over and the next battle isn't until tomorrow so see ya then!"

Tyson: Look at that Mystel stood no chance against her anyways. They are playing unfair!

Kenny: We still need a person from our group to battle in our round. I suggest we send you out Tyson.

Hillary: Why him! I mean come on Rei has just a good a chance and so does Daichi and Max. Why Tyson!

Kenny: Tyson has always pulled through for us when we need it most.

Hillary: Too bad we can't send out 3 people. One for each match.

Kenny: Wait we could ask about that. If they do let us then we could send out Tyson, Kai, and Daichi.

While they were all discussing this Kai was looking for Kedah. He had to find her at least one last time. His heart was aching to see her again, but he still couldn't find her. He went to the lake more than once a day, but she was never there anymore. "Maybe she went to go train somewhere else." He was heading back to the house when he heard a flute and violin being played in the woods. He went to see who was playing the tune. Kai sees its Ace and Kedah. He starts to pulse slowly at first then faster and more frequently. "This song, this tune…I've heard it before, but where, where." He just about faints then the music stops and he regains most of his consciences.

Ace has left Kedah there with the two interments. Kai just sits there because of the scene in front of him. Kedah was talking and laughing with Ace. She was getting closer to him, just inches. He couldn't let Ace have her, he just couldn't. He throws a rock at the happy couple then he runs for the house. Tears filling his eyes, tears of hate, and loathing. "Why! Why didn't I see it sooner? I'm such a fool to want her. She never talked to me because she was with someone already. Why was I such a fool!" Later Kai sees her again and apologizes to her. She starts to laugh at him. "What's so funny!" She writes it out for him. "You dolt Ace isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother." She laughs even harder at his expression. "What! Who, why when what?"

She stops laughing at him and stands to go to the balcony for fresh air. Kai follows her and wraps his strong arms around her waist. She stiffens like a board. He puts his head on her shoulders. "You know what Kedah? I'm going to make a vow right now. Only you will know though. You want to know what it is?" He waits for her to nod her head, but she never does. "I'll tell you any ways." He leans in close to her ear, his hot moist breath on her neck. "I vow that from this day on that I won't leave you alone until you talk to me, and beg me to love you as much as I love you." He pulls her closer to him. "Did you get all that?" His breath gets closer to her neck, and his hands start to wander lower down to her legs.

She turns to show her anger at what he was doing, but instead of seeing his face she met his warm moist, soft lips pressing against hers and wanting in. She pushed as hard as she could for him to let her go. Breaking the kiss was all she could do at the moment, when she did he went to kiss her again. Kai met something warm, but it was her hand. "Kai you need to stop this. You don't like me you're just going insane. Please leave me alone."

He steps back from her. "So you can talk. Then why didn't you answer my questions from before. Why did you choose to ignore me!? If you didn't I might have found you annoying and…"

"And what Kai? Tell and what?! Would have left me alone? Would have just ignored me? There is no us and Kai, you know this and I know this, but you have to stop what you're doing." Hot tears where running rampantly down her face.

Kedah POV

This can't happen! Not now not ever! If he keeps this up he'll end up hurting himself more. I don't want to hurt him again. I have to get him to leave me alone. If not now then I will have to leave him by will or force either way he's going to hurt himself no matter what I do he will get hurt. Why? She turns to leave Kai there and hears a squeak. "Kikki? Kikki is that you? Please come back let me explain to you. Please come back." She runs after her in desperation to get her twin to come back.

Kai POV

What the heck just happened! Why did she say all those things? I know how I feel about her. Why doesn't she want to be near me? I haven't done anything wrong to her, at least not that I know of. What is going on here! I'll find out sooner or later, I guess later is my answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Found out

"Kikki! Kikki wait up! I didn't do anything please listen to me for once. I beg of you please listen just this once."

"Why should I? I told you who I loved and all I get is a betrayal! What am I supposed to think? Why DID he kiss you then!" (Sigh)

"I have no clue either, but I can tell you someone most likely put him up to it." Kikki sniffles and says that she's sorry for over reacting and not getting her side of the story as well. Don't you have to go train before Ace finds out?"

"OH SHIT! He's going to kill me! AH MAN this sucks ass! Well bye!"

"I wonder if she has her blade with her. Ah well she'll come get it soon enough. In the mean time I'm going to need to talk to Kai about what he did."

Kedah walks for a while before she hears some one following her. She picks up her pace, but never ran. Quickly turning a corner she pulls her stalker into the room. "What? Why are you following me Amy?" The blue haired girl just looks at her sheepishly. "Well I have to tell you something. It's about me and Kai."

"Oh man what did he do now."

"No it's not something bad like that. It's just that I should have told you and Ace earlier." She takes in a deep breath. "Kaiismylover."

"What? Hahaha, what did you say you have to say it slower so that I can understand you." Neither of them knew that Tala had been out there listening in on their conversation.

"Humph so Kai's her boyfriend huh? Well I guess I'll have to talk to her about him then." So he left the two to them selves once more. "Okay here I go again. Kai is my brother."

"Oh that's good to hear because the other one sounded like Kai is my lover. Ah man good thing you told me again, but slower."

"I really should have told you guys. I just...I'm really sorry."

(Sighs) "Well I kind of figured it out after the first time you met him."

"Really it was that obvious?"

"No, but I did some digging. It turns out that Kais parents were never reported died so they could still be a live, and you confirmed that fact when you started to scream."

"Hey Kedah, I was wondering why you've been so quiet. Not like occasionally, but like freaky quiet why's that?" Kedah turns to her left.

"Well I'll tell all of you guys soon enough. In the mean time I came up with a party for after the next three battles."

Robert's POV

I need to know if she's okay. Where did they take her? Maybe I can ask the weirdo that I'm facing. "And who would that be?" Robert turns around so fast he nearly falls over. "What have you guys done with my fiancé!" The cloaked figure looks like he's thinking. "Well it depends on how much you love her. If you love her a lot then she's okay, but if you don't care then she's half died." Robert stands there to consider his answer. "Let me tell you I love her with all my soul, and I would give anything up for her."

"Hmmm...anything, even your blade with the bit-beast?"

"Yes I would. I only want her back in my arms. I miss her laugh. I miss her voice, whether she's yelling at me or not. I still love her no matter what." He hears some sniffles. "Are you okay?" He goes closer to the cloaked figure.

"I..I'm fine. Just allergic to something here. I'm goanna go check on her now." He turns to leave then realizes it was too late to cover up the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't understand? Rebecca I love you." She looks up at him with dismay.

"That's just it I tried to tell you, but they came and got me for that reason. If I hadn't cooperated with them they could have killed you right on the spot! What was I supposed to do?! What Robert tell me. I was so close to letting you know." She is soon surrounded by warmth.

"Don't cry, I just got mad that's all." His voice was so soothing to her. "Okay, you do know that we don't have to battle now." His smile on his face showed great relief. "Yeah I do know." He bends over to kiss her soft lips.

Tala's POV

Hum...well it seems that Amy and Kai are together. Well I'll just have to break them up. Ah man I'm evil. I'll make her love me and then dump her. It's so simple yet so effective. Now to set it in motion. Tala wanders for some time before he hears MingMing coming down the hall. First some practice. Coming out of his corner and acting casual. "Hey MingMing. How are you doing today?" He smiles his seductive smile and puts his arm around her shoulder. "I've noticed that Brooklyn doesn't see you the same way as me. He thinks you're annoying him on purpose." She stops walking. Looking as though she had just been shot from behind.

"He...he didn't say anything like that Tala you snake. You're lying! It can't be true! I love him and he loves me." Trying hard not to smirk was all Tala could do. "Well you could go ask him your self **if **you're sure he won't get offended."

"What am I supposed to do Tala? You have to tell me how to win his heart." Pretending as though he was thinking. "I've got it! Oh no wait you won't like it. Never mind."

"What is it Tala! Tell me I need to know. I promise I'll do anything."

"Are you saying you would even put your body on the line for this plan to work?"

"Yes I would. I...I want to be by his side and his only, but if I have to hurt him first then so be it."

"If I help you with this will you help me with something as well?"

"Sure." Tala grabs her shoulders and pushes her against the nearest wall. He kisses crush her lips with nothing to be so gentle with. She squirms for freedom of his hungry mouth. She soon surrenders to it and falls to his every whim that he directs at her. (Clearly her head is fogged up. Or is it?)

His lips soon leave hers and trails down her neck. Slowly taking her cloths off, he teases her. Kissing her neck lightly, and trailing down. "Tala...how's this supposed to help me? Ah."

"Hmmm. First you help me then we do it for you next." She pushes at his chest. "Ah stop. Stop Tala! Ah...ah." Her lips are sealed with Talas. If you were to walk pass their place the only sound you'd hear would be some thumps from the wall. A few minute later Talas walking out of the room. "Thanks MingMing you helped me out a lot today. Your services are no longer required."

"Wait...you still have to tell me how to make Brooklyn love me." Turning as though he was surprised he answers her. "Stupid girl obviously you don't get the point that I just tricked you to get what I needed. No it was just for the sex it was for information on pleasing a woman, although I hardly could call you one. Slut." He walks off and leaves her there crying for being so naive and not seeing through his plan. (So sad for MingMing.)

Brooklyn's POV

Ah man it's so nice to get some piece and quiet. I wonder where MingMing went. Oh well I should enjoy the silence while I can. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Why bother? I mean look at the sky it's so clear and sunny today."

"Aren't you even worried about that girl that follows you everywhere?"

"No, she's a big girl she can take care of her self. (Yawns) Why does it concern you? Huh where'd he go?"

"I'm right behind you Brook."

"What did you just call me? You called me Brook, why?"

"That is none of your concern, but right now you should go find that girl. It's easy to tell that she likes you...a lot. So why don't you return her feeling?" Brooklyn was now sitting and facing the figure. "Well you see I've already got a girl, but she doesn't accept me as her boyfriend due to the fact that...never mind."

He was now laying down again, looking blankly at the sky. He gets up suddenly. "I remember who used to call me that!" By that time the figure had a good 20 feet head start.

"AH CRAP he figured it out. Now I have to run like hell to save my ass."

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HELL TO THE NO! Damn it he runs faster then he used to. Crap the doors are locked, now for some evasive action." She heads for the forest. (She's still wearing the brown cloak thingy.)

Ozuma's POV

The guys and me were training and then we hear some screaming from the house, then some from the yard, but closer. I wonder what's going on. I figured it was Tyson making all the racket. I leave to find out who it was making all that noise. Low and behold it was...Brooklyn! That was weird, he usually never yelled. "Hey Brooklyn! What's going on!"

"Oh nothing much. I'm just trying to **catch **up with an old friend of mine." What ever his problem was I didn't care, now to figure out what happened in the house. He trudges up the hill and goes into the house.

"Hey Tyson what the heck happened?" Looking as though Ozuma had gone crazy Tyson answers him slowly. "Well nothing really why?"

"I heard a scream from the house, and no it wasn't Brooklyn it happened before he started to scream at his "friend"." Still keeping the same face Tyson asks the others. "Did you guys hear anything?" It was Hillary's turn to answer. "Nope not a thing because of Tyson's snoring."

"Hmmm...Well thanks for the help." He leaves to go investigate on his own. Opening every door in the house was his solution. After a few hours of opening doors he finds one with a crying MingMing. There sitting at her side was a figure and another next to that one.

Amy and Tammy's POV

Well we were walking down the hall when I heard a short scream. It was short, but still a scream. So I go to find the source of it. I find MingMing all sweaty and blood all over the floor. She was sobbing like crazy. I...I didn't know what to do for once; she looked like she was having "fun" until the guy fucked her. "What happened MingMing?" She was still sniffling and grabbed my waist out of no where. "Hey let go..." Now all I could do was comfort her with my words. "Don't cry MingMing I swear I'll get the bastard who did this to you. All you have to do is give me a name." She took a few deep breaths before answering me. "Its was Tala...He tricked me. He said he could get Brooklyn to notice me, but he lied and raped me."

By this time Amy was seething with anger. Well there goes Tala. (Poor Tala, no given sympathy what so ever.) "Amy you can go I'll stay here with MingMing...and Ozuma of course." A shocked Ozuma turns around to run, but was grabbed by the collar of his shirt. "What why am I staying here!"

"Because this is personal for Amy. Well for her morals any ways."

Tala's POV

Ha-ha. How can she be so stupid! Ha-ha. Oh man am I good or what? He strolls farther into the house when he hears his name. "TALA!" He turns to see a girl running at him. "Ah a fan of mine, how would you like to get closer to me personally?" Next thing he new he was on the run from this girl. "I haven't done anything wrong! Why are you chasing me! Leave me alone!" With that been said she ran even faster after him. "Ah crap!" He stops running and sees that she had stopped running, but was now walking closer to him with a short few paces. "Look if you want something then just tell me."

"I don't want anything, but MingMing might want something."

"Uh you're joking right? Do I look like I'll do anything for that slut?"

"Yeah you would on account that you raped her."

"No no no you got it all wrong." He tried to smile charmingly at her.

"What do I have wrong Tala? Besides the fact that she was forced to have sex with you and you forced yourself on her. Yeah I'm pretty sure that I have things right."

(Sigh) "Well the thing is she agreed to it first. I bet you she didn't tell you the whole story. Well it goes like this. I see her in the hall and said hi to her. She said hi back and I said Brooklyn doesn't really notice her so she asked me to help her get him to like her. I came up with an idea, but then I said no never mind, but she said "Tell me I'll do anything!" so I told her and off we went on the trail of hoping Brooklyn would walk by and see her with me. See so she had agreed to it."

"So you fucked her up when you saw he wasn't coming."

"Exactly. Wait what? I did no such thing." Tala walks to her back. He leans in close to her. He looks her over from head to toe. "You got it all wrong the only thing I did for her was try to help her, don't accuse me of things I haven't done yet." By this time Amy could feel his hot breath on her neck. "What do you mean by yet?" She feels a rush of cold air come from her side. Dropping down as fast as she could, she trips him. "Why you scum of the earth! You're dead meat now!" Off they go again on their running spree.

Ozuma and others

Zip Tala runs past them then runs back to them for a brief glance at his victim. "Next time I really will just take what I want, slut." Off he went after that. "We have to stop him! Lets go!" By now Tammy was laughing her head off. "Why are you laughing! He's getting a way!" Gasping for air and telling him why they shouldn't pursue him. "So you mean she's only walking!"

"Yep and Tala's running for nothing because Amy is the third fastest person here."

"Well if she's only the third then who's the first and second?"

"First is Ace and second is Kedah. She doesn't seem that fast, but when she has to run she can run."

"In other words Tala is doomed either way."

"Yep, of course it would be a miracle if Tala lived. Only **if** though, nothing more."

Tala's POV

"Hey! Hey! Where are you taking me! Tell me now!" Amy was smirking at his fear. "Well if you want to know I'm taking you to meet a few of my friends in the forest. They're very nice if you pass their test that they give to you."

"Even if I do past their test what are you going to do to me?"

"Well let's see nothing…for the time being at least." They wonder in the forest until the cold chill of night creeps up on them. "Hey I think we should stop now, where are we?"

"Some where." They stop were they are and hear some twigs craking around them. Next feet are running every which way. They hear a growl coming from behind them. A white wolf walks out along with a black one that has a scar it looks like an X going across its chest. "Hey Kiba are you guys willing to test this guy today? If not then I can take him back for the party." Tala looks confused because there was no one else there except the two wolves. "Haha very funny…wait what was your name again?" She looks at him and smiles, then leaves him there with the two wolves. "Hey where are going? You can't just leave me here!" Amy turns and pats his head twice then leaves with out another word. He raises his arm as if he was just dumped.

"So you like the miss." It wasn't a question it was a statement, but from who? Tala looks nervously around to see two men standing where the wolves had been. One had wildish brown hair, and a jacket that was mostly gray while the cuff and neck was green. The other had on leather and white hair that was short, except for the small pony tail. "When did you get here?"

"So how did you two meet because she usually only gives us scraps or idiots. You must be the idiot then." Tala scowls at the two. He could see they were just people, but his instincts told him to avoid aggravating them. "I have never seen her in my life. That's the honest truth about it. Met her, well in the tournament just this year." They look at him as if to decide he was telling the truth. The brown haired one nods his head and the two leave.

Kikki

That weenie head! She stole **MY** boyfriend! How could she do this to me! Kedah you even promised not to take the things I love away from me. How could you break that promise? I hate you Kedah! I will never forgive you for kissing Kai! He is **MINE** and mine alone. No one else's! Kikki sulks for awhile then walks back to her room. A smirk came to her face. I know. I could pretend to be Kedah and trick Kai into loving me. I'm sooo smart! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Well what matters now is me and Kai together as one. Her face starts to turn a nice shade of red from her dirty thought. Oh Kai you will love e after your 18th birthday. If not willingly then by force. Either way I get what I want. As she falls onto her bed she hears a knock from her window. "Mystel?" She walks over to the window and opens it for him to enter. "Why are you here?" He gasps for air as he talks. "Well…Kedah was worried…so she sent me out to …to find out if you were okay. Oh man I'm tiered." Kikki shrugs and walks back to her bed. "Well if she was SO worried why didn't she come look for me herself?" Mystel just stared at her then left her there by herself.

Tala

He wakes up to find himself tied to a tree's trunk. "What the!" He hears some snickering in the background. "Where are you! Show your face or faces, whatever it is show your self!" three men step out, a lady, and a kid follow them out of the forest. "Maybe we should let him go. He seems mad." The white haired guy answered him. "Well what do you think he'll do to us? We did tie him up." They all start to laugh and left Tala there in humiliation.


	6. Chapter 6

Down hill from here

Ozuma and Tammy

O: "So how've you been?"

T: "Fine I guess, you just running here and there."

O: "Sounds fun."

T: "If you call running around fun then yes it was very fun. So fun in fact I'm going to do it right now."

As she gets up from the ledge she hits his head with her knuckle. "Oops. Sorry." She really wasn't and he could tell. "Come back here!" He runs after her as she runs towards the house. "Ah no a trap! I'm stuck here!" She pulls at the doors, but they wouldn't budge one bit. "NOOOOOO!" _Fate is so cruel!_

"Time to make a break for it!" She runs past Ozuma just as he went around the corner. Whoosh "Hey! Get back here!" Tammy turns around to point and laugh at him, but hit something very hard. "Dude that really hurt! I guess running in the house is dangerous too. Haha." She looks up to see what she had hit. Tammy turned a ghastly white, due to the fact that she hit none other than **_Sesshomaru. _**(A/N I'll change it as soon as I finish the stories for that dude, but for now you must try to figure it out or you could just leave it be.)

"Ummmm…." She gulps in air as if it was getting sucked right out of her body. "Sorry, I … I didn't see you." He cocks an eye brow and tells her to never touch him again. All she could do was node her head in agreement. Ozuma saw her talking to him. The stranger, long silver hair, amber eyes, and claws. Nonetheless he was pretty...pretty scary. Ozuma got shivers from looking at the guy. "Strange Tammy never gets scared like that. Maybe...nah, but still who is this guy? …I think I should ask her a few questions first." Ozuma walks out to of his hiding place when he sees that she's no longer there. "What! Where'd she go!" He sighs inwardly and walks back the way he came.

Amy (Tala later)

She sits looking at the sky when the smell of cake and brownies come drifting to her. Amy sits right up. "AH no! I forgot to tell him!"

"Tell who?" She turns to find Ace behind her. "Well I forgot to tell" He cuts her sentence off. "Go get Tala I believe he's in desperate need of help at the moment." Ace was obviously smirking even though Amy couldn't see it. "Eh well can't we just leave him there?" She started to laugh, but stopped when Ace just simply walked away from her. She sighs out of disappointment. "He always does that. It creeps me out and why it is only to me!" Amy pouts as she walks down the path where she last saw Tala. "Well where the heck is he? I remember leaving him here, but where is he now? Hmmmmm……." Amy ponders for a sec then decides to sit on a tree trunk. (Rustle rustle) Amy looks for the noise, but couldn't find it maybe it was an animal she thought. Next thing she knew Tala was on the tree next to her.

She burst out laughing at him. "Oh how the mighty have fallen!" She just laughed some more at him. "Met me mown! Met me mown mow!" Putting her hand up to her ear Amy pretended to not hear him. "What I..I can't understand you…What?" She just laughed even harder at her own cruelty. "Here let me take that off of you." Amy walks over and yanks the tape off his mouth. "Ouwwwouch! Ah god that hurt you little bitch!"

"OH I'm sorry I thought that you liked things rough. I guess I'm wrong then huh?" Tala glares at her for a moment trying to make a good comeback, but he had none that would work or so he thought. "I do, just in the bed and where ever else I choose. What you want a ride?" Amy then flushed a nice shade of pink. For that Tala got a good hard slap across his face. He was shocked that she had even thought of hitting his beautiful face. "You know what Tala! Just for that I'm leaving you here and you're going to miss Kai's birthday party." As a last resort she pulls down her lower part of her eye and sticks her tongue out at him. "Bleh!" He just starts to laugh, but soon realizes she's not kidding, she really was walking a way from him. "No no wait please come back! I'm really sorry! Please come back and untie me, please!" Tala yells some more and sees that he really messed up because those other people defiantly weren't going to untie him or will they?

The nerve of that guy! How could he say such things to people! Arrogant little butt for brains! Argh! She spins to her side and punches the nearest tree or thing by her. "Next time I'll wring his little neck. Dirty minded bastard." She wasn't watching where she was going and soon fell into a pit. "Ah what the crapper!" Amy looks up to see she fell quiet far from where she used to be. "This is Karma ya hear! It's so unfair!" She tries to get up feels a great pain in her leg. "Noooo, now I have fallen and cannot get up!" She starts to sob a little then leans against the muddy wall for some support. "Breath deep Amy, breath deep." She just couldn't do it, and broke out into little sobs of pity for herself.

Ace

"Hmmmm…wonder if Amy found him yet." He just shrugs his head and continues to walk down the dirt path. "Silence is nice, but where did everyone go? I don't think THIS silence is good. A… where'd everyone go then?" He walks some more only to get hit by Tala. "What the heck!" Tala runs faster away from Ace before he could even get up. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Ace was confused now. "What? Run for my life? Why?" The ground under Aces feet begins to shake uncontrollably. He turns to see a pack of deer running towards him. "Ah crap!" As they near he times his jump so that he could get out of the way before the deers ran over him. "3 2…1 jump!" He crashes to the ground just before the deer ran over the spot where he had just been. "Well that would do as into why some people are gone, but where's Tala going, and where's Amy?" Ace realized just then that I f Amy wasn't with him then she must of gotten hurt somewhere. He gets up to race after Tala the coward before he reached the house. "Tala! Get back here you arrogant ass!" _I can't believe I didn't think of this before! She would never take that long to get him. What am I going to do now! This is bad really bad .I'll need finding her._And help there was Kai just happened to pop up out of nowhere. "Kai! Kai go look for Amy I think she's in trouble." He looks at him for sometime before he heads off after Tala. "Just go look for her! Tala was the last person with her so you know go find her." _This is not good. I'll have to tell the others, especially Kedah._ He gulps at his own suggestion. _Man she's going to kill me for losing Amy today out of any other day. I just hope it will be a quick death. **Ha yeah right you know what she's going to do. She's going to wring your little neck until it snaps into two. **Thanks for the encouragement. **You're welcome. **_

Kai

I have to go get that girl right? But where should I start? "Hey kid." Kai jumps back a few steps. He looks around to see who had said that. "Where are you? Why are you here?" The deep voice came again. "Well I could ask you the same thing, but I won't because I know who you're looking for already."

"What? But how did you know?"

"Well besides the fact that we can hear her screaming there's not much of a lead on it then." Kai felt his heart stop for a moment, like he was scared for her, like he already knew her and wanted to protect her, but why? "Tell me where she is."

"She fell off into a ditch, she's badly hurt. How we don't know. Bye!" Kai was kind of in a daze at the moment, but soon got a move on to finding Amy. _Why did Ace ask me? How come? Still if she's hurt then I better hurry before anything else happens to her._ He breaks off into a sprint in the direction of where he was heading. _Please be okay_.

Amy

_This is soo crappy! I can't believe out of all the days I got hurt today. I hate it when things like this happen to me. I just don't understand why my leg hurts. I mean it's not sprained, or twisted, or anything! So why can't I move! Argh so unfair! _"Frustration here!" All her yelling did no good all it did do was make her lose her voice. That just made her madder. She plops down on to the ground and looks over her leg again before deciding if to move or not. "Well moving out of the question. The world hates me! DOOM!" Her leg had evidently been cut finely. (A/N you know when you get a paper cut and it doesn't hurt for a while then it begins to hurt after like 2 minutes or so.) Patience was not her best trait. Then she heard some foot steps and tried to yell for help, but couldn't because her voice was gone. The running stopped and soon it was gone or so she thought. The person jumped in and low and behold! It was Tala. _Great the idiot. Just my luck he fell into the pit too. What a dush!_ He dusted himself off and looks around to see Amy sitting on the ground "So this is where you went. Kind of a crack pot isn't it?" She tried to talk back but couldn't instead she just nodded her head in response. He goes closer to her and stops to see drips of blood on the ground. He looks at the blood then at her and again at the blood on the ground. "How'd you get hurt?" She sighs and shrugs her shoulders instead. "Why won't you tell me? I'm not a vampire! Well I think so anyways." Amy starts to laugh. He had no idea as into why she was laughing. "What's wrong with you! Are you on drugs! Did you eat some mushrooms!" She only laughs harder at him. _Aww man this guy is so clueless. I guess beauty isn't everything. Well now how do we get out of here?_ Tala had given up on trying to figure out why she was laughing and just sat on the ground next to her. She sits there next to him playing with the dirt for a few moments and thought better of her idea of throwing some at him. It seemed that Tala was restraining himself, but from what?

**Bold is Tala**Underline is Amy

"Tala?" **When she spoke to me barely heard her. At first I thought it was my imagination, then I saw, well more like felt her stare a hole into me. I gave up and looked at her.** "What?" He sounded really mad so I thought maybe I shouldn't tell him. I think I know what he's restraining himself from too. "I…I just wanted to say thank you."

"What?" **Is she crazy? Maybe she has a fever or something. Better check then be sorry later**. He reaches over to feel her head, but she pulls away from his hand and falls over. Tala makes a grab for her and falls on top of her. Ouch this is very painful especially on my leg. **She's so close to me. I could…no bad Tala bad! But she's right under me; just a little nip here and there won't hurt. STOP! Restrain your self! **He starts to move slightly between her legs. What is he thinking? Better yet what is he doing! It..it feels good. I shouldn't be thinking like this! Don't stop. No must not become…stupid. Must remain smart. He heard a muffled moan come from her, but before he did anything more to her she told him to get off of her. He blushes a nice shade of pink and quickly gets off of her. Just as he was doing that Kais voice could be heard.

Kai

So I followed what that guys advice, but I still didn't find her so I thought maybe Tala was trying to track her down as well. Calling out her name was probably a bad idea, but give me some slack her. It's a freakn' forest I have to look through. I didn't get a reply for sometime before I saw the pit. Well here goes to luck. "Amy are you down there?"

"Hey Kai mind lending me your scarf?" Kais face became all screwy at that question. "What Tala what are you doing down there?" He could hear some mummers down below, but couldn't get any closer because if he did he would fall in too. "Why do you need my scarf?"

"Well it could help pull us up. I'm just worried it would rip when we're coming up." Kai could tell that Tala wanted to get out, but where was Amy? "Hey Tala. Where's Amy?"

"If you want to know so badly why don't you ask her yourself!"

"Lets get her out first Tala. Then you can come up." He heard a grumble before he took his scarf off and put it over the edge. "Ready down there?" Kai felt two tugs before Amys head popped over the edge. Relief ran through him when he saw she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay? Not that I care or anything, but Ace would probably want to know." She nodded her head that she was okay, but her face showed some sadness that Kai didn't understand. Kai felt a hard jerk on his scarf he almost fell over the edge. "Hey don't forget about me you love birds!"

"Shut up! Be happy I'm even pulling you up." When Kai finished pulling Tala up he saw Amy was bleeding so he ripped his scarf and wrapped it around her leg to stop the bleeding. "Lair you were hurt. I don't like people who lie, especially to me." He had no clue why he cared so much, but he just did. Kai sat down next to her and tried to get her to talk, but he couldn't so he tried to make her laugh. Still he couldn't. She started to laugh at his frustration though. Kai was happy to see her smile even if it was at his own cost. Tala just looked at the two and was walking past Kai, when he was jerked back by his collar. "Hey what the heck was that for!" Kai looked mad as heck at Tala. "What'd you do to her!" Tala steps back a few paces, but steps faster forward to scare Kai. "I didn't DO anything to her! What about you Kai?"

"What? You should be happy I even pulled you out of that pit!" Each were neck and neck when they heard Amy leave. Both looked at her before she ran towards the house.

Kedah

Birds flew by her window as she lazily sat up on her bed. "Ah man I forgot! What am I going to do?" Confusion was not a good thing for her even if she was supposed to be confused she sometimes left it as it was. "Oh man Ace is going to be mad. Death!" _Shouldn't have stayed up all night. Now how am I going to show him the basics! This is soooo bad for me and him of course. Well first I better get up, and maybe move around a bit, it might help me get some energy for today._"Disappointing myself today again." She walks down the hall for a time and notices Amy running towards the house with some cloth wrapped around her leg. "What's wrong with her? Better go find out before the surprise tonight." With a sigh Kedah heads down to the court yard and greets Amy, but only gets some sobs from her. "Amy? Are you okay?" Amy gives a muffled answer to Kedah. She sits next to her and whispers words of encouragement to her.

"Don't worry when you're ready tell him or else he'll never know the truth. It breaks my heart to see you like this, what hurts even more is caging myself up from others. Don't make mistakes like me live to the fullest even if people don't like it do what you want to do." Amy was content for the time being, so Kedah left her to think to herself about her decision. She walked some way before she saw Mystel come out from Kikki's room. "Kikki! What are you doing? You know you're not supposed have others your room." Kikki just looks at her and shrugs off her warning. Mystel walks past Kedah and looks down as he passes her. As soon as he was gone Kedah went into Kikkis room after her. "What is wrong with you!" She snaps back at her. "NO! What is wrong with you! You just think I'll forget that you were making out with Kai!" Kedah's face becomes all screwy and she steps towards Kikki. "Is that what this is all about? If it is I already explained to you what had happened. Why can't you just trust me? You have my word on this and yet you refuse to listen to what I have to say."

"I don't care about your words! What I care about is what I want. If I want something then I should get it!" Kedah's face becomes calm and serious. "Even if he doesn't want to be with you? Will you force yourself onto him? Are you willing to die for him! You are a fool to think he would care about a spoiled brat. You know as well as I do that he will never love or care for you in that way, yet you still hang onto that dream. That dream of stupidity, the one you can never have is what you want? Fine then I leave him in your care." Kedah walks out the door closing it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontations

_I don't deny ever loving him. I can't say I've ever stopped. It's because of those stupid words that came out of my mouth, those words of a promise; I knew I could not keep. Now I have to pay for my own stupidity. I alone will suffer this no one else should have to suffer for my wrongs. Whenever I see a glimpse of him I'm so scared to stay, to stay away from him. I t hurts to watch him struggle to reach me, it really does pain me, but soon he will be free, weather Ace likes my choice or not I'm going to do it. If it goes wrong he already knows what to do. _

Kai

Kai wakes with a start, and stares out the window for sometime before deciding to get out of bed. _What the heck was that? A dream of some sort? Or her words of warning?_ He'd arrived at some point to be standing in front of the room K.A.I again. "What's with this room? Why's it always locked?"

"Because it's my room that I share with Kedah." Kai turns to see the ominously cloaked figure known as Ace. "Where the heck have you been?" Ace doesn't answer, but leaves Kai to his own thoughts. "HEY! I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Well I'm done with you." Those words that came out seemed to hurt Kai some how. "What? What do you mean done? We haven't even had our match yet!" To late Ace was gone already. "What the heck?!" He slams his fist into the nearest wall.

Amy

Amy was happily walking down the hall when she heard the yelling. "Must be Kai and Ace, they will never get along will they?" She slumps a little to show her disappointment in Kai and Ace, mainly Kai. (Sigh) "I wonder if we're going to do that thing today?" She walks towards Kai, but before she got there she was yanked into a room.

"MMMMMMMMMMmuuuumummmuuumumummumumumMUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUMUAMAUMAUAMAU!!" "Shh be more quiet Amy. I need your help for my plan, I know you might not do it, but please try to understand my motives." The stranger un-covers Amy's mouth. "Why are you being all weird now Kedah?" Kedah looks at Amy and smiles at her for her concern. "You're too naïve sometimes Amy. Listen and please don't tell any one about this."

Tyson

"I'm hungry you guys. Lets go find something to eat." Tyson starts to run when he sees Ozuma in the yard practicing. "Hey! Ozuma, do you know when we eat?" There was no reply from Ozuma. "Jeez why's everybody going all quiet now? I'm mean nothing bad has happened right?" Hillary answers that for him. "Tyson shouldn't you be training? And yes a lot has happened. It turns out a lot of the guys have met these people before, but as their teacher, and friend. If you think about it, it really sucks to be them. The way the matches go the teachers are only interested in helping their pulps, but Kai has never even heard of Ace until now." Tyson had stopped walking and was looking at her now. "Do you get it Tyson?" He nods his head and walks down the rest of the hall way. "Still that doesn't give these people an excuse to challenge our friends. I don't think they intended to lose any of their matches Hillary." It was scary to see Tyson think so seriously about something that wouldn't affect him. "Well I better go train then, see ya Hillary."

Tala

"She's so…How should I put it. … Bicthy at times you know? I mean she's pretty, but that's all she's got other than that she's nothing." Kenny nods his head. "Yes I agree to a point, but if she were smarter would you date her?" Tala looks over to the shorter boy. "No because she'll be too smart then." They both begin to laugh at the not so funny joke they had just made. "Yeah I guess you're right MingMing isn't very bright. (Sigh) Guess I should've came to talk to you earlier. Thanks for the advice Tala." Kenny walks away from Tala slowly and turns the corner in search of Tyson and Hillary. (Sigh) _I don't understand what my problem is. Maybe I'm scared of getting hurt, but still why do I hurt others then? Oh well life goes on. _He leans his head back over the balcony and sees MingMing. He then lifts his head back up and sighs some more.

Stadium

"Lady's and gentlemen! Boy's and girls of all ages get ready for the final battle! The Blade breakers versus Ace. It only sound unfair, but wait till you see his status!" A screen comes up from the ground and Ace's status show up.

Name: Ace

Age: Unknown

Height: Unknown

Bit beast: Unknown

Attack: Unknown

Tyson got fed up with it so he jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from AJ's hand. "Listen Ace we may not know anything about you, but we do know this. We're going to beat you and who ever else stands in our way!" The crowd cheers for Tyson them, but soon they grow quiet. Ace slowly comes out from the dark. "I'm only here to help someone else who needs their memories, not to play a stupid game with children. If you think you're so great then you won't mind me getting a partner would you?" Kenny they all talk and deiced it would be too risky to have another anonymous blader, but Tyson blurted out that it wouldn't matter. Ace cackles at his answer. "Well I was hoping that you would answer for the team." (A/N If you don't know Kai's the captain of the Blade Breakers.) "Hey! Kedah you mind coming down here?" She comes silently and walks past Ace. "What the heck?" Murmurs come from the crowd. "She's not going to join you!"

"You're a loser Ace!"

"Nobody wants to blade with you!"

"Silence you fools! I have not betrayed my brother, but I have come over here to give Kai this." She hands him a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a red bow on it. "Happy Birthday Kai, one thing before you open it I have to be by my brother." He takes the box and nods his head. Kedah walks quickly back to her brother. He stares at the box for a moment, then AJ talks. "Well? Are you going to open it or do we all have to wait till after the battle?"

"Oh sorry." Kai pulls the ribbon off, and tares off the wrapping to reveal a letter. From whom he didn't know. He'd never even seen the hand writing before either.

Letter

Dear Kai and my baby girl Amy by now you two must already know you're siblings and if you don't well you do now. Anyways your mother and I are waiting for you in your memories. No we're not died, yet anyways. It means that when you get all of your memories back you'll know where we are. It was very hard on your mother to leave you with Father, but if she didn't well you'd be died. Then it just broke her heart even more when she had to give up Amy. Luckily it was to a group of old friends, and your betrothed wife. Oh yes there is also the riddle you must figure out to find out who she is. Did that make sense to you? Well her it is. Her name isn't her name.

Her words are only shadows. She has no voice, and she is trapped between promises that she hadn't made. If you know her first, middle, and last name you will know who she is. If you don't then you will only pass her through out your life.

So sorry it's so short, but I can't recall the rest of it. Actually I believe the rest of the riddle would make it easier to find out who she is, but I can't remember it so good luck. Oh there's a part that has her initials K.A.I. Hey it's your name, but not your name. Hmmmm... did that make sense too? Oh well good luck my boy!

Yours truly,

Dad

End letter

"Strange dad you got Kai. He sounds nicer than you." Tyson pats him on the back really hard. Kai just glares at him, than he smiles. "Yeah he does sound fun, but this was written 9 years ago, he may have changed since then." He opens the rest of the package, to find a new scarf in it. It was outlined in red fading to bright blue, and there were flames at each end. One was glowing the other not glowing. It felt to Kai like actual heat coming off of the flame. "Looks nice Kai. Hey where did your other one go?"

"You just noticed Tyson; he's been missing it since this morning."

"Stop stating the obvious Hillary!" Max butts into their arguing match. "Yeah I thought he looked different for some reason now I know."

"If you guys are done can we start this match?" They all look at Kai and see he had put it around his neck now. "Who's going up first?" AJ just stares at them and looks over to Ace them. "Well do I get an answer or what?" Tyson steps forward to the stage. "Kai you'll fight next or do you want to fight now?" He just grunts in response. "Okay how about a two way battle? You two over there up to it?!" Neither Kedah or Ace showed signs of hearing them. Then Ace steps forward and speaks to AJ alone. "Okay it's been decided that this will be a two way battle, but we must put up some protection for you guys! So stay where you are. Seriously stay put or you may end up injured during the battle." The crowd mummers and some sift in their spots, but most people did as they were told. Clear glass rises up from the floor high enough to block the audience from getting injured in any way. "All right! The stage is set and are you ready to beyblade! 3 2 1 let it rip!" All four launch their blades at the same time. Kai and Aces go head to head, while Tyson was trying to hit Kedahs. "Stay still!"

"Cool it Tyson! Concentrate! The harder you try to hit her the less likely you're going to, so just wait it out." Both could hear suppressed laughter come from Ace. "What's so funny you ass?!"

"Well for one Kedah is just playing tag with you, and Kai. You should see your face, it's so priceless. Two she's not the one you should be worried about." Before Tyson had time to react Ace had knocked his blade out of the dish, and into the air. Kai's blade hit his back in before it went out too far. "Party pooper. That wasn't nice Kai. I thought you'd want revenge sooner, but I guessed wrong didn't I?" Aces blade was hanging back at the rim now. Spinning slower as it neared the edge. It came back with more force since he was using gravity for more speed and strength. "Here I come Kai!" Kai smiled and dodged it, but was hit by Kedahs blade instead. This sent his blade flying across the bowl. Tyson tried to hit hers, but she got a way from him. _None of them were going to give in to the other. I'll have to try a different plan then._ She sends her blade at full speed hitting Tyson's blade out. "Nice shot Kedah. Now all we have to do is get rid of Kai's." Her blade turned around and went for Kai's, but he dodges and her blade hit Aces to the rim. Kai sent Aces blade flying across the stadium after that. "Looks like you lost Ace."

"Not yet Kai, Kedah's still in the game." While they intended to insult each other more they both heard a soft whisper. Kedah's blade started to glow black. A dark bubble forms over the blading area. Ace was panicking now. "Kedah! Stop it! Get out of there now!" He saw her nod her head no. He couldn't give up, not now, not after everything that she had to endure.

In the bubble

"Kai. Listen to me please. Your parents are alive, but you must find them before Boris does. He has spies everywhere. Please be careful of who you talk to, they could be working for him. I know who they are, but I can't tell you." Kai looks at her in disbelief. " Kedah, what...It doesn't make sense tell me who they are." She shakes her head. "It's not important right now Kai. What's important is that you get these memories back." She was close to him now and took his hand in hers. Flashes of a life he never knew flew past him. It was too hard to look at all of them and take in all of this at once. He let go and turned his back to her. She pulls his scarf and he stumbles backwards. He turns to meet her gaze, a sad one at that. "Your parents love you Kai you should be happy, and for Amy too. She is your sister after all." His face got a little bit screwy and then it sunk in. "Guess it make sense now why she was so happy to see me for the first time. Why didn't you guys tell me?" She shrugs her shoulders at his question. "Don't worry about that what you need now is to remember where your parents told you to find them. That's why they had my bit beast take away your memories." Her hand caressed his face lightly allowing him to kiss her palm. "Don't leave me like this Kedah."

"Like what?" As she stepped away from him the black bubble disappeared. Before the bubble was completely gone she said "I'm sorry for all the pain I'm causing." When had she hurt him or any other for that fact? He wanted so badly to hold her, caress her lips, and love her but he couldn't she would never let him do that.

Kikki: "Ace what's wrong with Kedah?"

Ace: "I don't know what she's planning, but it seems she's made a final decision on it. No matter what she's going to use her plan."

Tammy walks up to them and asks them what they were talking about. "No way! I can't believe her! She can't be doing this!" They both look at her funny. "What?"

"Well isn't it obvious? She's going to throw the match due to her obligations." More people started to show up and try to come up with a reason why she was blading the way she was, everyone except Amy. Ace walks over to her and makes her squirm under his stare. "Spill it Amy!" She was terrified now. "No I can't. Kedah told me not to tell anyone, so I can't tell you guys what her plan is."

"So you do know what her plan is. Yet why didn't she tell me?" Ace rubs his chin and come to the conclusion of what it was about. "No no NO! She can't do that! She could die! Why would she do it?! To cause less pain to others?! No, this can't happen!" Too late though because by the time they had figured it out all the pieces of her plan had gone into place. All they could do was watch in horror as black Dranzer came out of her blade and slowly drained her of her life essence. "What the heck?!"

"Kedah stop it!" The other looked at Ace weird. "What do you mean stop it?" They all could see he had his fist clenched. Would he answer their questions or just leave them hanging? "Kedah knows how to summon that monster at will. She's also offering herself to it. One reason why it didn't hurt Kai when he used it was because she had made a deal with it. Now if she ever summons that thing it'll kill her, if it's given the time." With that Ace jumps down from his seat and on to the stage. AJ intercepts him. "You can't go up there!" Ace punches him in the gut and runs past him. "Sorry, but my sister can't die for some stupid boy, let alone a promise she made years ago." Kai could see Ace coming up to Kedah. "I'm trying to hold dark Dranzer off, but she just keeps dodging. She won't let me help her." Ace pulls Kedah to face him, her face was blank, and her eyes were rolled back. "Kedah! Kedah wake up! Don't go to sleep! Stay wake!" Everyone could here the pain in his voice, the panic, and sadness that was going to happen. Dark Dranzer stopped taking her life and stared at Ace now. He was trying so desperately to save her, but he couldn't in the end, he was the one to end her suffering. All could see the blood, pain, and tears that came from Ace. Kai was furious at him in other words. _Why would she do such a thing? This pain is worse then when she lived. Why Kedah? Why?_ So the tournament ended with tragedy, but the bright side is Kai won the match. When Kedah said death match I didn't think it was literal. _Yes for once I did think and it hurt me more than anything for foreseeing this. Good bye my family, good bye my friends, good bye Kai._


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the play by play of what happened after the incident.

Flashback

Ace held her in his arm with drops of tears occasionally coming out of the cloak. "Why would you do this Kedah?" Her eyes are shut, but she told him a reason. "To be free is all I want, but at the cost of so much pain." _**Master.** _Ace shakes his head and tries again to stop the tremble of his hands. _These hands. These horrid hands killed her. I am nothing without her by my side. She is the soul of our team. The only reason Kikki they all stayed was because of her. Now our family is broken, our hearts are weeping, and my soul is torn. **Should I tell Kai? Should I tell them? Will my master find out for herself? Here is where her body lies, but not her soul. Should I tell them of the tragedy that never happened?**_The paramedics arrive and take Kedahs body from Ace's arms. Not soon after Kai was charging at Ace. He tackles him, but Ace does nothing and lays there waiting to be brought back to life. "Why did you do it?! We could've saved her! Why would you kill your own sister?! She was part of your family!" Kai's hands were trembling with anger, making Ace's cloak shake in return. "What if it were Amy? Would you do it to end her suffering? Or would you not care? Would you let her body slowly lose its warmth to some monster?! Tell me oh wise Kai! Tell me what you would've done!" Kai was amazed that Ace had reasoned himself to reality again so soon. He was still trying to get over it. "That's right. You would've done the same thing Kai. Nobel as your intentions are, you are far from your father." Ace jerked his cloak free from his grip and stalked off out the doors. No one moved to stop him, and no one went near Kai. It can be assumed that the bond between the two has either weakened or became stronger. None could ever tell what Ace was thinking, and none could've told you how Kai felt. His face was calm, but his voice was died. The next day all the bladders were called down for repairs on their blade. Mystel noticed none of the girls were there. "Hey, where's Kikki?" _Everyone's gone now. I broke our family up, now I have to find a way to bring her back._ Mystel was pretty sure that some one spoke, but none of them had. "Where would they all go?" Tyson they shrug their shoulders. _Back to the place you met. Look where their best memories are and you'll find them. Help bring back my family. _It was getting creepy now. It seemed only Mystel could hear the voice. No one else did, or ever will.

Kai

Those words buzzed around his head for the rest of the day. "Amy do you think Ace did the right thing?" She's still looking out the window of the bus. Yeah she was with her older brother, but what good was that when her "sister" was died? Tears came down her face slowly. She answered him in a raspy voice now. "No, he didn't do the right thing. He did what she wanted him to do. It's a good thing she's died! All she ever did was tell me lies!" Kai was holding her now letting her cry her heart out. "Why'd she lie to me, Kai?" This felt weird to Kai. He has never comforted anybody before. "I'm sure that if she had told you, you would've tried to stop her. She loved you like a sister. Did she tell anyone else this lie?" Amy looks up at him. "No I don't think so, but why would she do it?" Kai doesn't answer her because he didn't know the answer either. They arrive at Tala's place and to Amy's dismay she was being forced to stay with him. "All of you guys are ninnies! It seems everyone's concerned about me, but do you care what I think?! I minus well get my brain taken out!" And she stomps off to the guest room. Even as Kai left he could feel what she was thinking. _She didn't have to die to protect me. Same for me Amy._

Ace

_Where the heck am I? What am I doing here?_ Of course there is no answer to his questions, but something does stirs in him. **_Don't worry your safe for now. Save me from this insanity. Come find me when there is no hope. Tell him who you are when you remember. Set yourself free from this prison. _**Ace was trying to catch the meaning of this. It never occurred to him that he may not be his true self. None of this was making sense to him. "Who are you?" The voice didn't come forth again. The winds blew by making the water ripple. **_Waves of despair, heart of ice, and no place to go. That is who you are. For now you are no one, and I am the dead one._** "What? Wait tell me more. Who are you?" He asked again and again, but only got the same rhyme over and over. **_The question you seek is the one you've been asking._** He was confused for a moment then thought of all that had happened. Ace no came to the conclusion of his identity. "Who AM I?"


End file.
